


Death's front door ((Shino X Reader))

by Anuyushi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 44,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all a wasted life since my dad left but an accident sends me to another terrifying world of ninja and fighting! This is all so crazy! Plus this guy can't make up his mind. First he likes me then he hates me! How can I survive all this? Oh yea... Plus the fact that I'm dead.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A boring beginning

I wasn't normal. That's right. I'm different. So what? While most girls my age were drooling over boys or wearing short skirts, I sat here. This was my life. I slid the mouse up and clicked a new page. The tab opened and I began to read down. I sighed and put my chin in a hand. 'I've read this one before...' I muttered and went back. I looked at what I searched and changed it up a bit, typing in the letters 'S.M.U.T.'  
Yea. I read that stuff. All the time too. It gets boring after a while. Reading one after the other, you build up an immunity after a while. And just my luck I've read them all. Now there's nothing to do anymore. My boredom grew and I opened another page. I popped open Facebook and logged in. I had a message and opened it up. It was from my only friend 'Mia.'  
She was a month older than me and she's like the other girls too. Pounds of makeup and tiny doll dresses. If we hadn't met in kindergarten when I wasn't an internet freak, we never would have become friends. But she finds things for us to do. Usually it involves going to the mall or getting frozen treats. But sometimes I get her to sit at home and watch anime on Netflix. It started two years ago when someone online invited me to an anime community. I guess when I joined I was curious and tried out a few shows. That's really about it. Not interesting hu? Well no matter, my life isn't interesting anyway. Well, if you keep reading, I guess it might get better I don't know. But for now, this is my life. Hour after hour, page after page.   
I skimmed down her message and sighed.  
"Hey bro"  
Mia. Sent at 10:12 PM  
"Sup."  
Me. Sent at 10:32 PM  
"Wanna do something?"  
Mia. Sent at 10:34 PM  
"Like what?"  
Me. Sent at 10:41 PM  
"Some dudes invited us to the mall."  
Mia. Sent at 10:52 PM

I rolled my eyes and stood up. My legs wobbled as I adjusted to my weight.  
In fact, I was fairly thin but I don't usually walk so it's a bit difficult. My T-shirt sleeve slipped down my shoulder. I pulled it back up. The shirt was way to big so I slipped on a smaller green one and switched my sweats for jeans. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. Finally I left a note to my mom and slipped on some sandals. The stars sparkled lightly. I stared at the sky for a few minutes, letting the darkness elope me. I don't usually go outside so I don't see the stars much. They're beautiful. Shining lights. I can't see in light very much. It hurts a lot. I bet I sound pathetic don't I? You can stop reading if you want.   
I've spent years locked up in my room online. Now if I were to go out in the sun or be in light rooms, I get blinded and my skin hurts. It's strange but it's true. The light hurts. No matter though. I'm happy with my life. I have my other online friends.   
I rubbed my arms and started down the sidewalk. On the corner of my street, I looked up at the street sign. "Luna drive..." I muttered. My street name is so strange. A strange name for a strange town. I lived in Oregon close to the beginning of Washington. It was a small town with little people. It rained almost everyday because we're so close to the ocean. I didn't mind of course. When it rained, the clouds covered up the sun and I could go outside. I don't find any good reason to go outside raining or not though. Nothing outside brings me interest. I know a lot about nature so nothing is new. Boring. I don't like sports either. Catch the ball, throw the ball, hit the ball, kick the ball, cheer for the person who kicked the ball, watch the guy throw the ball. It's all the same. I made a turn and walked down the shopping street. Most of the shops we're closed. It's a sleepy town and most stuff closes around 6'. It was almost 11'. The mall was the only thing open 24 hours. Mia always goes the the mall after school even if she doesn't have any money. She works at McDonald's but she's the type of girl to burn all the money she gets the same day she gets it. Me though, I don't work. How could I anyway? Being the way I am?  
Still think i'm pathetic hu? A smell wafted past and I turned to Starbucks. The lights we're still on which was strange. I saw a dark figure sweeping up. Kinda felt bad for him. He was working so late. I walked up the steps to the mall and looked around, Almost instantly, Mia was by my side, grinning. She had short blonde hair with red dyed tips and bright green eyes. "You made it!" She hopped up and down. I forced a smile just as three guys walked up to us. My heart skipped a beat.


	2. Death by mall

My heart skipped a beat. I knew these guys. They teased me in school. They would take my sunglasses which I needed in the bright classrooms and taunt me for my boring gray clothes and non-girly plain style. The first one, Ryan, grinned at me. "Hey it's (y/n)." He turned to the others. Ryan was the smallest but still had large arms. He had wavy brown hair and dark eyes which were hard to tell the color. His skin was tanned from his football practice most likely. The second guy stroked his chin. Harvey. He had black hair and light blue eyes. He didn't play football but he often worked the hardest in P.E and was a member of the Metal works class. He was the tallest. "Oh yea. The boring anti-social freak." He chuckled. The third guy joined in. Kyle. He had thick red hair and brown eyes that always looked demented but blank. Like he was never thinking anything. Not stupid, but like, he had nothing to even think about. Mia rolled her eyes. "Come on guys. I got some tips. Let's go shopping!"  
 As to why they asked us to go shopping is beyond me but as long as Mia was here, they wouldn't hurt me. So all I had to to was stay close to my friend. Like super close. Like, Almost knocking her over close. "(y/n) what are you doing?" She asked. I scratched my head and forced a smile. "Sorry." I chuckled. Mia rolled her eyes and pointed to Forever 21. "OH MY GOSH NEW TOPS! LET'S GO!"  
 The girl bolted off and left me behind. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. "Almost 11:30." I sighed and put my phone away. Suddenly I was surrounded. Ryan put his hands on my shoulders. "Hey. Sorry about the stuff we said." He frowned.  
Kyle nodded. "Yea."  
Harvey rolled his eyes. "Yea. But hey, looking at you now, your kinda cute."  
Cute. Cute. His voice echoed in my head. Me? I'm... Cute? Me? The girl who doesn't even wear fitting clothes half the time? Who doesn't care about brushing her hair most days and spends her life locked in a dark room? Who needs sunglasses to even go to school? Cute? I looked down, ashamed. They couldn't be more wrong. "Cute..." I copied. "No.."  
Ryan suddenly grabbed my chest. I yipped and pulled away. I heard a crack of thunder outside. The rain must be starting again. "No? Most girls would beg for us. And yet we chose you. You should be lucky."  
 What he said was true. Nearly all the girls in the town fawned over these guys. Not me though. I found anime boys much more appealing. I backed up a bit. Iv'e read plenty of hentai to know what they were thinking. "Leave me alone." I warned. Harvey smirked. "Oh come on. Don't tell us you've never-"  
"Oh my gosh she hasn't." Kyle gasped.   
"It would be an honor for you to let us have it." Ryan bowed jokingly.   
They were talking about my virginity..   
I turned and made a run for it. Mia was so excited about shopping there's no way she'd know I was missing right now. So it was up to me. I made a turn into a woman's clothing shop and ducked behind the desk. The clerk must be in the bathroom or something. The three ran in and looked around. It was a crowded shop with a ton of hiding places. I at least had a few minutes. "Why are you so scared?" Harvey called and looked behind a shelf. Of course they wouldn't look in the most obvious place. That's not how they are. The boys began lurking father into the store and I saw my chance. I made a run out and bolted down the hall. Exhaustion overtook me almost immediately and I slowed to a stop. I looked back and saw the three racing right at me. A little ways ahead was an open window. Four stories up. If I land right, a bruise is the worse i'd get. I ran. My heart pounded and as the window came closer, fear overtook me. I scrambled thought the window. Just as that moment, Ryan grabbed my arm. So here I was, hanging from a mall window. If I let go now, I'd land on my head and... I didn't want to think about that. "I don't think so." He spat. The others grabbed at my shirt and tried dragging me in. I yanked away and he lost grip. I fell. I didn't even have time to scream before the impact came.


	3. Rainbow road

I opened my eyes. I was standing back on my street. The place had a dim glow to it. I rubbed my eyes that were in pain and looked around. A small strange thing flew around me. It almost looked like a star. A beautiful star. I held put my hand and it landed on me. I got a better look. Firefly. It's whole body glowed. I wish it were a star. But it's still beautiful all the same. Two more began to fly around me. My body felt at peace. So calm. I felt nothing anymore. My eyes didn't hurt either. I could look at the light. My emotions were low. I knew it. I couldn't feel my body. I had died. But even still... I wasn't afraid or sad. And I didn't feel anger or fear anymore either. I began walking. Why? I don't know. Perhaps, if I we're to walk, I might go somewhere. That's how it works right? A shadow slipped past me. I looked towards my house. Two more shadows moved down the street. I looked up at my street sign. It now read 'Rainbow road'.  
So this is it. The rainbow road. How strange it was. So very.... Strange. I was so sure this was Luna. I guess I was wrong.  
"Welcome." A soothing voice whispered. I blinked my eyes and turned around. A woman stood there. She had long black hair and a white dress. The strangest feature is that she didn't have a face. "Who... What are you?" I asked.  
 The woman chuckled. "I am a demon. Welcome the the center universe. Where the living and the dead come together and the dead are sent to their rightful places."  
 I was stunned. She was so calm about it all. "Demon? But... Your different-"  
"Than what you humans think. I simply took this form so you could listen to me. Or perhaps you would like to see the true me?" She tilt her head.  
 I nodded. "Yes. I don't like deception. I prefer the truth."  
 She nodded. "As you wish mortal."  
The woman began to change. Her body stretched and twisted. Her fingers grew long and her face spread out. I stared in awe at the creature before me. She stood like a dog now. Her back legs longer than the front and they all looked deformed. Long black nails were only on her front. She didn't have eyes but her face spread out in both directions like wings. A real pair of bat wings rested on her back and her whole body was thin and frail. "Now mortal. This is the real me." Her voice echoed, still sweet and soft like a mother talking to her child.   
I was mesmerized by her and took a step closer. "Wow...." I muttered. "Your amazing."  
 Her voice chuckled. "Thank you. But right now, it's time for you. I've come to lead you to your place. I can give you choices based of your likes but it's up to you where you want your soul to stay."  
I gulped. "What if I decide to stay?"  
 "Then you will become corrupted and become what you humans call a ghost."  
"Oh... Alright."  
 Her face began to buzz and a screen came on. Like a TV screen on the silver static station. Suddenly it shut off. "How odd... It seems your place has already been chosen. That's strange."  
 I was stunned. "Already chosen? B-But I thought-"  
"If it's already chosen, it must be where you would made a difference. Most spirits chose which dimension they wish to go. But very few have already been chosen. Your special. The universe knows you'll made a difference here. One that will change many lives."  
 I finally understood. "Okay. But how? I don't even have a body."  
"Your physical form will be granted when you enter. Now. Are you ready?"  
 I looked around. I could see light. It's so beautiful. When I leave, I'll no longer be able too. But I'm going somewhere important. I have too. "Alright. I'm ready."  
  The world began to spin around me. Flashes and colors blinded me until finally everything stopped.


	4. Welcome

I opened my eyes and sat up. I had been laying on my back. The dirt had been pressing into my now sore body. I was in a forest. It looked like any other forest but I knew it wasn't. I was in another world. I felt something on my arm and flicked away a stray spider. I felt comfortable right then. The sun filtered through the leaves and kissed my skin. It didn't hurt. I'm guessing because it's so little light. It felt so warm and safe and happy. I just wanted to bask in it all day. I felt sleepy and my eyes began to droop but I knew I couldn't sleep here. I touched by bare skin and thought about where I would find clothes. What are the people like here I wonder? There was no sign of litter anywhere which means they might be well organized or still in the darker days. There was no footprints either. Suddenly something shot past my face and made a Clank as it hit the tree behind me. My heart thundered in my chest and I looked at the object. A large silver knife dug into the trunk. Someone threw that. Someone is here. I looked around but no sight of another person. "You there!" Someone yelled. Considering the welcoming they gave, the people here weren't friendly. I scrambled behind a tree. "Hey!"  
 I peaked behind but I still couldn't see the speaker. I sighed and turned back around to be face to face with a man. Instinctively I covered up my areas and backed up. He waved and stood up. "Hello."  
He had dull eyes and a blue mask covering up most of his face. He had long silver hair spiked up and a green jacket. Finally, a headband was covering up one eye and had a leaf etched in the metal piece.  
"W-Who are you?" I stuttered. It felt like his eyes were examining me. "The better question is who are you and what happened to your clothes? Don't you know your on Kohana land?"  
"K-what?"  
"Are you stupid or something?"  
"Excuse me!?"  
"Hey sensei! What happened?" A younger boy's voice called. A figure came out of the shadows and turned to me. "Hu? Who are you?"  
 The sensei turned around and chuckled. "Naruto perfect timing. Give her your jacket." He ordered. Naruto nodded. "Kay."  
He unzipped his orange jacket and handed it to me. I grabbed the clothing quickly and wrapped it around my body.   
"Now that that's taken care of, who are you?"  
 He asked.  
"(Y/n)."  
Naruto grinned. "Hi! This is Kakashi Sensei and I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand. Nobody has ever been so kind to me before. I was always just there. I was just in class and I just had a name. Nobody even turned my way before and now I had two people here talking to me. I guess those three guys only targeted me because I was an easy target. I was weak and nobody would remember me. I took Naruto's hand and he pulled me to my feet. "So what are you doing out here? Did you get lost during a mission?"  
I tilt my head. "Mission?"  
"We just came back from a mission and was heading home. Perhaps you can come with us." Kakashi suggested. I nodded. Food and a good night's sleep was just what I needed after everything that happened.  
Though I didn't trust these people as far as I could throw them, They gave me temporary covering and a place to go so I can't complain. I'm here to help them right? Change their world. A far as I go, I'm just a spirit who didn't even belong here until I died. Falling out of a mall window. Such a stupid way to go out. I scoffed and Naruto must have heard. He turned around and frowned. "Are you okay?"  
Naruto looked a bit older than me with thick blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Under his jacket, he had been wearing a plain white shirt and a crystal necklace. Strange markings were on his face but I didn't have any interest in those. These people seemed alright but what about the others? Just what kind of world was this? "Oh... uh.. I'm fine." I lied.  
 I was definitely not fine. In fact, I was terrified. What if Kohana was like those dark age villages where people got executed and knights went off to war and there's tragic romance... Well... I read a lot of fan fiction. Anyway, I was scared. But I can't tell them that. It's bad enough I don't have clothes. But someone so kind would't try anything right? I already had to deal with that once and well, you saw what happened.  
 More like read, In fact, why are you still reading? I'm impressed. So you've seen my boring life, my friend, my death, and you still continue? What are you waiting for? Maybe an epic fight scene where It turns out that I have amazing powers that surpasses all who existed? Psh yea right. I can't even look at light. Maybe a drama where my self confidence bests the mean girls and I get the hottest guy in school? I don't think so. Horror perhaps? Where I out smart the serial killer and everyone has a happy ending except the people who were killed? No way. So what are you waiting for?  
Naruto nods. "Okay. The leaf village is just up ahead. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone! Ino, Sai, Sakura, Kiba-"  
"Naruto. Perhaps (y/n) should get somewhere to stay first." Kakashi interrupted.  
 The blonde chuckled. "Oh right."  
I had to cover my eyes as we emerged from the trees and the light soaked my skin. I forced myself to look between my fingers. A large wooden gate was open and people were moving in and out like working ants. Music was playing from inside that gave the village a cheery tone. Most people looked friendly. I could see buildings inside and an information desk. I made a mental note to talk to them later after I get clothes and time alone. "You came at a good time. The fall festival is here." Kakashi spoke then turned to me. "(y/n)? Something wrong?"   
A shook my head and dropped my hands, pretending that all was normal. I can't let weakness show! My vision flashed white at the sudden sun but most shapes and colors returned after a moment. I couldn't exactly see clearly though. I lost my sun glasses with my other body as well as my phone. I wish I had that right about now. I wonder what's happening over there? Is Mia grieving? Is my mom crying her eyes out over her daughter's death? Maybe news got to my whole school and- Wait. Nobody cares about me.  Why would would they grieve? Maybe I could make a new life here. Maybe I could start over and actually have some friends who remember my name. And what about that demon? Is she caring for other lost souls? Sending them to their rightful places? Or maybe she's watching over me. How could I know?


	5. Lessons

I walked into the village and let my eyes look at the ground. My body felt exhausted right then. I huffed some air and caught up to Kakashi and Naruto. "Where are we going?" I asked. Naruto smiled. "Your going to meet lady Hokage first!" He replied.   
Such strange words they spoke in. "What is a Hokage?" I asked. The two jerked to a stop and stared at me.

 "Okay. Let's start from the beginning. Your from another world?" Naruto asked. I nodded and waited. "He tapped his chin. "Okay. And in this world, most of your home is ruled by only one person?"  
"An entire group of people." I corrected and sit back in the chair.  
Naruto scratched his head. "Man this is so confusing. Okay. So you came here from a demon?"  
"She sent me here. Okay now your turn."  
"Okay. So here, there's five main villages and a ton of tiny villages set over a ton of land. Each main village has a Kage, which is like our leader-"  
"The Hokage of Konohagakure. The leaf village, Meaning the fire shadow. The Kazekage of Sunagakure. The Sand village. Meaning wind shadow. The Mizukage of Kirigakure. The Mist village, meaning Water shadow. The Raikage of Kumogakure. Of the Cloud, meaning Lightning shadow. And the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. The Stone village, meaning earth shadow."  ((Naruto history lesson cause I'm bored XDD))  
Iwagakure Symbol  Kumogakure Symbol  Kirigakure Symbol  Sunagakure Symbol  Konohagakure Symbol  
A young girl walked in with a book and smiled. Her name was Sakura. She seemed alright and really nice. She had short pink hair and bright green eyes. I wondered about her though. Was that her natural color?   
Sakura set the book down and pointed to a map. "These are the five greats nations."  
Naruto World Map

The three were actually ninja that do crazy missions ranked by difficulty. After a while I began to doze off and Kakashi decided to take a break so I could meet the Hokage. Her name was Tsunade and she was in the largest building in the village. Kakashi lead me up the steps and stopped at a door at the end of a large hall. "Be polite." He smiled behind his mask and knocked on the door. A 'come in' was called and the door was opened. I felt my heart almost stop when I looked inside. I was expecting some large guy with a death stare like in the movies but instead it was a woman with blonde hair in two long ponytails and a happy smile. I gave a slight bow and waked in. Her eyes turned to me quizzically. "who's this?"  
 Kakashi walked in and waved. "Yo. This is (y/n). We found her in the forest."  
"Is that Naruto's jacket?"  
The blood rose to my face. I don't get embarrassed easily but being somewhere new is really making be anxious. "Yea. Do you have any clothes I can use?"  
Kakashi told her what happened and Tsunade agreed. "I'll set you up with e temporary home and send you with someone to get clothes. I'll have to talk to the elders about possible training though."  
Training? What kind of training? Surly they don't think I can be a ninja too?  
Kakashi nodded and turned to me. "Now that that's done, let's see where you'll be staying."


	6. Starting from step 1

Tsuande turned to a young woman holding a pig next to her and whispered with her for a moment. Finally they turned around. "You'll be staying with Ino. Lucky you! She's very friendly and owns the local flower shop." She grinned. I nodded. This was really overwhelming. I don't understand. All this fuss over me? Such odd names they have. Don't get me wrong, I like them, but I've never heard them before. I wonder how my name seems to them. Probably just as strange. This world seemed kind so far, so what was I supposed to change? For now, I should just wing it and see what happens. Let me train and reshape my life again. Starting from step one. Is it odd I don't miss my old life? Well, a computer and YouTube would be nice right now but I doubt they have that here.  
 Kakashi chuckled. "Ino. That's a good choice. Shall I go deliver the news to her?" He asked.  
 Tsuande nodded. "Yes. I bet she'll be thrilled. And find (y/n) someone to show her around town while your at it." The Hokage ordered. Kakashi turned and walked out, leaving me alone with Tsuande and her assistant. The pig oinked and stared at me curiously. There was an awkward silence in the room before Tsuande spoke again. "Your weird." She smirked. Oh great. Another person to laugh at me.   
"Not like anyone I have ever met before. I can't even feel your Chakra. I'd think you didn't even have any."  
Holy $ht she's smart. I'm not normal and she figured that out in a few minutes. I'm not normal any where. Though, I didn't know what Chakra was, I guess it's something people her have. There was a knock at the door and it opened for two men to walk In. They looked at me curiously but didn't say anything about it.   
"Gai wants to know where to put his Test your strength booth." One asked.  
And... I'm lost.  
Tsuande thought for a moment. "By the steak house." She stopped then turned to me. "(Y/n), these are some village Jonin. Izumo and Kotetsu. They run the desk at the front of the village."  
 Oh that's perfect. I was going to talk to them anyway. A gave them a short smile and a wave. Izumo had dark brown hair that stopped right under his ear and covered up one eye. Kotetsu had brown spiked hair and a bandage around his nose. They both looked nice and wore the same green jacket as Kakashi wore."  
 "Hey." Kotetsu waved back.   
I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, seeing no reason to talk to them when Kakashi was going to get me an escort anyway. I can't get to comfortable so quickly. Tsuande nodded. "Right. Anyway, will any other village's be attending the festival?" She asked.  
 Izumo pulled out a checklist and turned the page. "We got replies from Kumogakure and Sunagakure." He answered.  
The Hokage's assistant smiled. "The Cloud and the Sand? What did the others say?"  
 Izumo sighed. "No luck. Apparently they're busy. But we wouldn't have enough food to feed all five villages anyway."  
 Tsuande nodded again. "Fine. You can get back to work now." She waved them off. As the two men left, a girl ran though the door. She stood next to me and hopped up and down excitedly, her long blonde hair bouncing along. Well, girly girls exist anywhere I suppose. A spark lit her bright blue eyes and she wore a  small purple top and a matching skirt. Some hair covered one of her eyes and was just barely see-able.  
 Tsuande chuckled. "Ino. You arrived quickly. This is (y/n). I was hoping she could stay with you for a little bit."   
Ino turned to me and examined me, still wearing Naruto's jacket. "Orange doesn't look good on you." She stated with a smile.  
Tsuande pulled out some coins and handed them to the girl. "Here's some money. Take her shopping for some clothes." She ordered and leaned back in her chair. Ino nodded and grabbed my hand. "This is so exciting! Let's go!"


	7. Yamanaka

Click. New page. Click. Scroll down. Click. The door behind me squeaked and light flooded the dark room. "(Y/n)? It's dinner time. We're having your favorite." My mom's soft voice whispered. I sighed. "Okay. Can you bring it in?" I asked without taking my eyes off the screen. I heard her walk away then return and set the plate next to me. "So... I heard your dad was coming to town. Would you like to go visit him in a few days?"   
I nodded. "Yea."  
That was only a day before I died. I hadn't seen my father in forever. He had a fight with mom a year ago and he left. I wish I had at least said goodbye. And now here I was, sitting in a store in another world with a girl I barely knew picking clothes out for me. Ino spun around and showed me a red kimono with orange flowers. I took it and she showed me to the change room. I unzipped the jacket and set it on the seat in the room. I looked over my body. My skin was nearly perfect. Not a cut or scratch in sight and was soft as velvet. My eyes were a perfect shade of (E/C). But that's really what should be expected I suppose. My hair was soft. I ran my fingers though the strands and sighed. I guess this is where I should be. An abnormal girl in an abnormal world. I kind of spaced out at that point just thinking. I wish I could tell you what I was thinking about but even I don't remember. Ino knocked on the door. "Are you done? Can I see?"  
I jumped suddenly and blushed in embarrassment. "O-Oh sorry. Not yet."  
 Ino sighed. "Well hurry up okay."  
I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see. I slipped on the robe and fixed my hair. The cloth felt comfortable and soft. I liked it actually. "Done." I spoke. Ino squealed from the other side and opened the door. Her blue eyes looked down me slowly. "It's so pretty. I have to get it for you!"  
 She picked up Naruto's jacket and grabbed my hand. "Let's keep shopping! I'll return the jacket for you."

 For the rest of the day, she dragged me shop to shop searching for clothes. Have I mentioned I hate shopping? Yea. I can't stand shopping. Especially clothes. But I can't complain right now. Ino spent almost 200 dollars on clothes. I think so. It's called Yen here and the money system was different. Around sundown, Ino walked me to her house. She set down the bags we got and pulled a key from her pocket. "My dad is kind of weird. He's really nice though. And tomorrow I can introduce you to the others."  
I nodded. "Sounds good."  
I wonder what the others are like? I've been trying to observe everything. The people, the order system, the town, all of it. But it's so hard. During shopping, a ninja came back to the village bleeding out. He was taken to the hospital I think but nobody was freaking out. Was people bleeding normal? That kind of scared me. The door popped open and the girl yelled inside. "Dad! Help me with the bags and meet the newbie that's gonna stay with us!" Her high voice cried.  
A figure walked into the doorway and smiled. It was an older man with long blonde hair like Ino. He looked friendly like she said. I forced a smile and waved. "Hi. I'm (y/n)."  
 He nodded and picked up some bags. "I heard that you were going to stay with us. Welcome. I'm Inoichi." He gestured for me to come inside. I reluctantly walked in and looked around. It looked like any normal house. A couch, a table, a fireplace, it was comforting. Inoichi went back into the hall and set the bags down. Ino copied him and came back to me. "I hope your stay here will be good. My wife is working the flower shop right now. If you want, you can go over and meet her."  
 Before I could respond, Ino jumped in. "(Y/n) should rest right now. She's had a long day. Maybe tomorrow, right (y/n)?" The blonde turned my way. I just nodded and she led me to her room.  
Ino had a small room with a tiny bed and a wooden dresser. On it was a picture frame of her family. Her room was painted pink with white spots. She set my bags to the side and slung Naruto's jacket over the bed post. "I know it's a bit small but it's only for a little bit while your house is being set up. If you want, I could use the sleeping bag."   
 Ino was nice. She was a little bossy and girly sure, but I've never had a friend like her. Even Mia wasn't here for me like this. I mean, this girl just offered to give her bed to a stranger and sleep on the ground. If all people here were like that, I'm sure I could fit in. At this point though, I was starting to miss my music.


	8. Freak out

I woke up as the sun began to rise in the sky. I sat up and yawned. Wait. This didn't look familiar. The memories came back to me. "Oh right." I muttered outloud and fell back. I nuzzled my cheek into the soft pink pillow and looked down at Ino, who was happily dreaming on the ground. I peaked though the curtains at the village just beginning to wake up. I sighed and dropped to the ground. My feet hit the ground quietly. I made my way over to my clothes and flipped my fuzzy pajamas I had in, into regular clothes. Well, regular here. I slipped on a fishnet undershirt and a black tangtop. Nest I put on some black jeans and some matching boots. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair then walked out into the living room where Inoichi had just woke up and was cooking breakfast. He looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning (y/n). How did you sleep?"  
I smiled. A genuine smile. Something I almost never gave. "Great. Thanks. Umm... Do you own a guitar by any chance?"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. How long has it been since I touched an instrument? A year? I used to play back when my dad was still around. I loved music in itself. Playing it really brought out my real personality. I strummed a key. The sound rang in my ears. Again, another note. I tuned that string and tested it out. The sound sent shivers down my spine. My heart sped up and I strummed two more notes. A smile made it's way to my face and I started a song.

 

Note after note I played. I hummed the words to the music. Some points I set the gutair down on my lap to play two verses at once. I was oblivious to all outside noise. I played like never before. I just wanted to play and play forever. But soon the song ended and I let out a long sigh. It felt good to make something I loved so much. Suddenly I heard applause. I wonder what everyone was cheering for? I looked around and nearly froze. My cheeks dusted red and I looked away. It was me. I was the one they were cheering for. Tons of people surrounded me and clapped. They're smiles were so warm and giving. Ino pat my back. "That was amazing! I didn't know you could play like that."  
 I blushed harder. "I-I don't. Not usually."  
Ino shrugged. "Your really good. Wanna go meet the others now?"  
The crowd broke up and returned to they're daily business. I nodded and stood up. Inoichi picked up his guitar and waved us off. Halfway down the block, Ino stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot Naruto's jacket! Stay right here, I'll be back."  
 She bolted off, leaving me alone. As I waited, I leaned against the wall and allowed myself to sink into my thoughts.

I looked though the window to Starbucks. The light was still on and that man was sweeping softly. It was that dark man. He never said anything or did anything out of ordinary. But I never saw him In the day. He stopped sweeping and looked up. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew he was staring at me. Seeing the working man, I felt sorry for him. I wanted to help. I knew he was sad and I wanted to. My vision flashed white and Ino stood in front of me. "(Y/n)? You spaced out." She smiled. I shook my head and closed my eyes from the light. "Sorry. Just thinking." I turned and began walked. The girl held the jacket in her arms. "How does Naruto wear this? It's heavy!" She joked.  
I chuckled softly. "So are we going to meet your friends at the festival?" I wondered. Ino shook her head. "No. They're setting up until noon. We're all going to go there later after lunch. I think everyone is training right now. First, let's return Naruto's jacket."  
 So we did. Ino led me to a wide open field just outside the village where I saw Naruto practicing battle moves. He turned when he saw us. I unfortunately couldn't watch the practice. The sun was right in my face. I missed the light. I pulled a hood over my head which blocked out most of the sun. Naruto walked up to us and took his jacket. "Thanks. Hi (y/n)." The blonde grinned. Another person walked up beside him. A young man with pale white skin and short black hair. "Oh? Who's this?" He tilt his head in confusion. I heard Ino giggle. Naruto put an arm around the boy's shoulders. "This is (y/n). She's new to the village. (Y/n), this is Sai." He introduced. I held out my hand and Sai shook it. "Hello (y/n)."  
Sakura bounded up to us. "Oh is that you (y/n)? How are you liking the village so far?"  
 I backed up. This was crazy. Everyone was talking to me. Now, that I had the attention I've always wanted, I was scared. I didn't want to talk back to them anymore. There was just to many. Ino frowned. "(Y/n)? You okay?"  
 I gulped and looked down. Naruto took a step forward. "What's wrong?"  
 Ino suddenly pushed him back. "Get back! Girl problems!" She cried. Naruto turned red. "W-Wha-?"  
 I blushed too. "That's N-Not it!"  
 But Ino didn't hear it. She pushed me into the trees. "Okay. No secrets. We're friends right? So tell me what's wrong?"


	9. Jutsu

I leaned against the tree and slowly began explaining my old life. I started from the beginning. How I spent everyday In front of a screen, my school life, my friends, finally I got to the part of when I died and came here. I left out the part with the demon though. Ino listened intently, soaking up every word I said. After my story ended, Ino's eyes were big, full of sadness and fear. "You went though all that?" She muttered.   
I sighed and rubbed my head. "All of this is giving me a headache. But I'll keep meeting your friends if you want."  
I didn't want to ruin Ino's day because I was being anti-social. Ino smiled. "Thanks (y/n). I bet you'll love them. And, you can start having friends!" She pulled me into a tight hug then brought me back to the others. I smiled at the three teammates. "So what are you guys working on?"  
 Honestly, I wasn't very good with making friends. Back in my world, it seemed like to much work and distracted me from being online. But here the words just easily flowed as if I talked to people everyday. Naruto grinned. "We're trying out new jutsu! Wanna see?"   
 "What's justu?"  
Everyone but Sai groaned. Of course, he didn't know I wasn't from here. "Are you a taijutsu fighter?" He asked. I have no idea. I rubbed my arm. "Well I'm an RPG fighter."   
Naruto crossed his arms and smiled. "We'll show you. Maybe you could do jutsu too."  
I doubt it but it could be fun to watch.  
Naruto sand Sakura made their way to the center of the field and took battle stances. Naruto made this strange sign and called out. "Shadow clone jutsu!"  
Instantly, there was a burst of smoke that blocked my view. When it cleared, an exact Naruto copy was in it's place, grinning. My mouth dropped and I ran over. "Woah. How did you do that?"  
I poked the clone's arm. He laughed and waved my arm away. "That tickles."  
I was taken aback. "It talks too!"  
Sakura smiled. "It's the shadow clone jutsu. An exact copy of the jutsu user. It has all the abilities, memories, and strengths that Naruto has."  
"Woah."  
Okay. It was cool. Actually, it was EPIC. I've never heard anything of it before!  
"Can't you do justu in your world?" The clone asked.  
I shook my head. "Nothing. How do you do it?"  
"You need Chakra." The original Naruto explained.  
"How do I know if I have Chakra?"  
 Sai came up next to me. "Why don't we find Neji? I'm sure he can help. And if not, Lee can show her some Taijustu." He suggested.  
The clone vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto nodded. "Good idea! I could take (y/n) and give Ino a break."  
He began walking off. I ran to catch up to him. "Umm.. I don't think I can do any justu. I'm not very strong and I get tired easily. I also have this problem with light-"  
Naruto stopped and turned me. "I know you can do it! We just have to see what jutsu fits you best. But you have to try okay?" He gave me a thumbs up. I sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll try."


	10. Team 8

The people Naruto were looking for were helping set up the festival. The blonde grabbed my arm and pulled me over to one of the people setting up a game booth. He turned around as we approached and glared. "Who is this?"  
 He had bright purple eyes and long brown hair. He wore a headband with a leaf on it just like Naruto and white robes.   
"Oh this is (y/n). She just moved here and she doesn't know how to do jutsu. Can you help her with Chakra?"  
So this must be Neji. He gave of a different aura than Naruto. More strict and stubborn. I looked away from his cold stare. "H-Hi."  
 Neji scoffed. "She could be a spy. A ninja that doesn't know how to do justu?"  
"I'm not a ninja"  
"Not even Taijustu" Naruto spoke right after me.   
The boy sighed and put up a sign in front of his face. "BYAKUGAN!"   
I jumped back in surprise. Why does everyone do something unexpected? I felt on edge. Even more so when Neji looked back at me again with strange eyes. He looked me up and down, surprise quickly took him over. "How is this possible?" He whispered. Naruto tilt his head. "What? What is it?"  
"She has no Chakra whatsoever."  
Naruto's eyes widened to where it looked like they might pop out. "None? Then she should be dead! Check again!"  
 Neji flashed to the blonde. "There are no chakra points. I don't know how she's alive but somehow here she is."  
I looked at my arm. "What is Chakra again?"  
The boy scoffed. "Your odd. It's no wonder you can't do jutsu. Your weak too. I'd talk more but i'm busy. Go away." He turned around and returned to his work.  
Anger began to bubble up and my blood boiled. Weak? Then he shrugs us off like flies! I had the urge to slap Neji upside the head but this wasn't exactly the place. Naruto put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about him. So Ninjutsu and Genjutsu isn't your thing. But I know we'll find it! Let's go find Hinata!" He began pulled me around. It seems like everyone does that. I can walk by myself you know. But I didn't say that out loud to someone who was trying to help me. I really didn't think that fighting was my thing. Being a ninja? Only a story. Tears stung my eyes. They we're trying so hard but I knew I could never do something as amazing as Shadow clones. But I wanted to so bad! What is happening to me? I changed. Even I felt it. Only yesterday did I give up quickly before trying. And now here I was. I looked up at Naruto. What were you doing to me?   
 Naruto turned down a street and waved to a young girl who saw us immediately. Her face turned pink and she stood up tall. She had the same eyes as Neji, if a little lighter, and dark purple hair. Her arms crossed over each other over her chest and she wore a white hoodie. Naruto jogged up to her and grinned. "Hey Hinata!" He waved.  
I nodded a greeting and looked down. The sun was bothering me once again. I wish I could fix it somehow. Hinata turned even redder and smiled lightly. "Hello Naruto."  
The blonde chuckled and looked at me. "This is (y/n). She's new the village. I was trying to find a good jutsu for her but Neji said she didn't have any Chakra at all. Could you help us?" Naruto explained. Hinata nodded and did the same sign Neji did. "Byakugan." She whispered and stared at me for a moment.  
"He was right. (y/n) doesn't have any Chakra."  
Naruto groaned. "Aw! Now what?"  
Hinata's eyes suddenly lit up. "W-Why doesn't she stay with Team Kurenai for the rest of the day? Some of Kiba and Shino's jutsu doesn't need very much Chakra. Maybe they could teach her something."  
Naruto clapped his hands. "That's brilliant! Thanks Hina! I'll see you later!" He ran off and waved a goodbye.  
  Hinata turned to me and gave a weak smile. "You must be new. I'll take you to meet the others and show you around a bit." She began walking away and gestured for me to follow. I huffed and obeyed. I wasn't irritated really except for being traded off like a dog every couple of hours. Actually, I was starting to become tired. All this walking was really draining me. And all the new things I was seeing was taking a toll mentally. The sun was beginning to set by the time we entered the forest and went into a clearing. The festival must have started by now.  
   The clearing was a bit different than earlier. The previous one had a river running though it and was fenced. This one was surrounded by trees and a large rock at off to the side. It was grassy and blocked out a lot of sun. Hinata called a quick hello and gave the signal to come in. I nodded and walked up. Two boys looked up at me. One had spiked brown hair and a grey hoodie. His pants matched. Small arrow like designs were painted under his eyes. He grinned at me. The boy had fangs. I wanted to curse, like, HOW DOES A PERSON HAVE FANGS? It was awesome though. A large white dog sat next to him. Sitting on the large rock was the other team member. He looked away, apparently uninterested. It didn't bother me as much as Neji's 'Go away'. I was used to people turned the other way at me. His was darker with a sea green hoodie and dark glasses. An undershirt he wore covered up his mouth. Hinata sighed. Oh don't mind him. He doesn't really like new people."  
 Suddenly the other one was right in my face. He grinned, showing fangs again and held out his hand. "Hey! I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." He looked at his dog. I smiled. "Can I pet him?" I asked. Kiba nodded. "Uh, Sure."  
 I giggled and dropped to my knees, holding out my hand for him to smell. Akamaru didn't though. Instead, he licked my hand. I scratched his ear. Kiba chuckled. "He likes that." The owner joined in petting his dog then stood up. "Shino! Don't be a downer. Come meet the new girl." He waved him over.  
 Shino simply sighed. "No. I'm just fine right here."  
 His words hurt this time. It kind of reminded me of the older me. The one who waved off their own family and isolated themselves. I started to feel an odd pain. Loneliness, I knew what it was. I could hear it. I turned to Hinata. "U-um... Could we try some jutsu now?"  
I ignored it. She nodded. "K-Kiba-kun, (y/n) was wondering if you could teach her some of your justu." She explained.  
Kiba turned to Akamaru. "What do you think? Want to train with (y/n)?"  
 Akamaru gave a quick yip which was apparently a 'Yes'.


	11. Ignored

Kiba moved my hands closer together. "Like this. Protect your body."  
I nodded and took stance. "Okay. I'll show you a move and then try it with Akamaru. It won't be as good as mine though cause me and Akamaru are together everyday. But it's good to try right?" Kiba went and stood next to his dog a few yards away. "Okay. Watch the move carefully."  
He threw together some weird moves and called out. "Tunneling fang!"  
In a large blast of smoke, the partners spun in a ferocious speed and slammed into the ground. I turned as the two reappeared from underground behind me. "Since you don't have any Chakra, Amakaru will use his. You just need to weave the signs. And just your luck, there's only one!" Kiba laughed. He showed me a strange sign. One hand held up two fingers and both hands wrapped around each other. "Like this. Try it."  
Akamaru stood next to me and nodded. I inhaled a deep breath and copied Kiba's sign. In a flash of blue, I felt myself be thrown back and smashed against a tree. I let out a heavy cough and covered my face. Hinata and Kiba ran over. "(Y/N)! Are you okay?"  
I nodded. Besides a sore back and embarrassment, I was just fine. "Your body must have been surprised to suddenly use Chakra. I guess we need a slower move." Kiba scratched his head. Hinata pulled me to my feet and turned over to her other teammate. "Can you please show (y/n) a move? I think your jutsu would be a good start." She explained. Shino sighed and stood up. "Fine."  
I clapped in my head and moved aside so Shino could stand between everyone. "Something simple will do..." he muttered. "A clone."  
He turned to me. "Can you try that?"  
I nodded quickly. "Okay."  
"Copy what I do."  
He weaved the same sign as Kiba's technique and small insects spills from his sleeves. I watched in awe as they stacked and moved until they created a perfect copy of the jutsu user.   
"Insects are exclusive to my clan. That being so, you can't make a clone with this. If you find your Chakra nature, you can make a clone the same way." He sighed and stalked off. I groaned. "But I don't have chakra! Isn't there anything I can do?"  
The clone fell apart and the bugs retreated back to their master.   
 "That's not my problem." Shino vanished into the trees.  
Hinata sighed. "Oh well. Well now you know how to make one! But you still need some way to do it."  
Kiba clapped. "I got it! Why not talk to Team 9?"  
"Who's team 9?"


	12. It's called being fabulous

"Who's team 9?"  
"Team Gai. They have a Taijutsu user on their team." Hinata explained.  
I don't know what Taijutsu is but if it involves chakra or hand magic, I don't think i'd be very good at it.  
"Sure. But not right now. I want to check out the festival... If that's okay."  
Kiba gave a thumbs up like Naruto did. Was that a thing here?  
"Sure. Maybe we can join up with the other teams and just hang out."  
 Ino came thought he trees and sighed. "I finally found you guys. That sounds like a great idea."  
 Hinata's face reddened. "Y-Yea. Let's all meet up at Amaguriama later."  
   Ino grinned. "Okay! I need to get (y/n) ready! BYE!"  
And again, I was dragged off.

 Sakura and Ino stood over me and whispered, occasionally giving me looks. Finally they turned around and grinned. "We got it!" Ino clapped.  
 Got what? Honestly, I was afraid of what they were planning "What?" I asked outloud. Sakura dug though an overnight bag she had brought and pulled out a long dress. There was a triangle like hole above the chest and T-shirt sleeves. Colorful patterns and designs stitched in. I gulped. Wear that? It was really revealing. Ino was wearing a short skirt and tang top and Sakura had a bright green dress. "The festival is a day for lovers to dance all night! Kiss under the moon, waltz, its going to be amazing!" Ino stared into space as she was thinking. Her cheeks turned bright red. Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes. "Ino has a crush." She whispered to me. The blonde gasped. "Do not! It's love!"  
 She plopped down on the bed and grinned. "I'm going to ask him to the festival later. What about you Sakura?"   
 The girl tapped her chin. "Before, I might have said Sasuke, but since he's not here I guess I'm going alone." She replied.   
"Who's Sasuke?" I asked.  
 The girls looked away. Alright. Not a topic to bring up. Ino grinned. "The festival will have visitors from other villages coming too. It's going to be a great gathering!"  
 Sakura looked at me. "Do you have anyone you might ask?"  
Ino nodded. "Yea. I know you just came, but surly there's someone?"  
That's something I never thought about. I was never really interested in dates or boys or dances. It wasn't my thing but now I had friends to hang out with. "Umm... Maybe I'll ask Kiba." I replied after a moment. Sakura smiled. "Great! Let's get you ready now!"  
Ino pushed me in the bathroom and gave the dress. "Hurry up! We want to see you!"  
She called from the other side.  
 I pulled off my shirt and pants and slipped on the dress. I looked in the mirror for a moment then returned to the others.  
Ino and Sakura stared at me in wonder. "WOAH." They said in sync.   
I felt my face warm up. "What?"  
Sakura smiled. "Your beautiful (y/n)."  
 I looked away. Not even possible. It was just a dress. How could clothes make someone look beautiful? I looked so plain and boring. I shook my head and looked at the girl. "What about you? Aren't you going to even ask someone?"  
 Sakura scratched her head. "Maybe I'll ask Neji."  
 Neji? That really scary guy? I shivered and forced a smile.  
Ino looked into the living room. "Mom! Dad! We're going now!" She called and waved us to the door. Inoichi stood up and watched up walk to the door. "Have fun. We'll be there later to work the flower stand."  
 Ino nodded and waved goodbye.

((I went blank minded halfway through this chapter. Sorry XD))


	13. The festival begins ((Shino's POV))

People began arriving to the festival. Cheesy music played from some speakers and people in extravagant clothes filed in the center of the village. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked over to my teammates. They dressed in fancy clothes. I simply wore my normal attire. "Why aren't you dressed up?" Kiba asked.  
 I sighed. "Because."  
He rolled his eyes and looked around. "Man, where is everyone?"  
Just at that moment, Shikamaru and Choji walked up. "Where's Ino?" Hinata asked. I leaned against a wall and sighed. Team seven arrived without Sakura present. "S-Sakura isn't here either?" Hinata stared at Naruto.  
 "Or (Y/n)." I muttered.   
Shikamaru nodded. "Yea your right. Where are they?"  
"Probably doing they're makeup." Neji approached with his team. The sky cast a bright orange and the torches around the village center burst with flames. Everyone clapped and cheered. The Hokage opened the window to her office and looked around. The sand siblings walked up to us. Gaara nodded a greeting and Temari stood beside Shikamaru with a grin. Kankuro waved. "Looks like we made it in time."  
 "YEA!" Lee threw his hands in the air and clapped. Killer bee and his two young students walked up as well. Karui and Omoi we're their names. Karui stood next to Choji and Omoi just stayed next to Killer Bee. "Welcome everyone!" Tsuande called. The crowd cheered again. She waited for them to settle down before speaking again. "This year brings the annual Fall Festival! And with us today is the Hidden sand and Hidden Cloud!"  
The crowd clapped and looked over at the visitors. At that moment, the three girls ran up to us, huffing. (Y/n) looked around with a fearful look and moved closer to Ino. Sakura smiled. "Sorry we're late."  
"Your right on time. It just started." Gaara replied in his low voice. The girl grinned. "That's great! So who's going with who?"  
Shikamaru raised his hand first. "Me and Temari will go together."  
Ino giggled and made an 'oohh sound.'  
Temari rolled her eyes. "Oh laugh it up."  
"I'll go with Choji." Karui spoke up.   
"Me and Tenten will be celebrating together." Lee grinned as Tenten face palmed.   
Ino blushed and looked at Sai. "Do you wanna go with me?" She looked away. Sai faked one of his smiles. "Sure."  
Sakura giggled. "Yay."  
 After almost everyone had decided who was going with who, (Y/n) turned to Kiba. "W-Want to go with me?" She whispered.   
Kiba blushed. "O-Oh. I would but I already have a date."  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at him in surprise. "Who?"  
"Tamaki." He rubbed his head.  
Ino sighed. "That sucks." She looked at Gaara. "How about- Wait. Never mind." She stopped herself. The Kazekage wasn't allowed to actually celebrate. He had to oversee everything was working well with Tsuande up in her office. Gaara nodded and began walking towards the Hokage's tower. Everyone in the village waited for him to come up and give a speech. He was good at those. And also by his word would the festival truly begin and everyone could start having fun. Eventually he reached the window and looked over the village. "People of the great villages! It's with great honor that I declare the festival to begin!" He called. The crowd whooped and cheered and everyone ran to and fro, frantically trying to get the best spot in lines first. Ino crossed her arms. "This sucks!"  
"You already said that." Sakura sighed.  
"Because it's true! (Y/n) just came here and she doesn't have anyone to celebrate the festival with!"  
Killer bee chuckled. "Why not that nifty fellow over there?" He pointed at me. I looked up in surprise.  
Sakura gasped. "That's right! Shino! You don't have a date yet. Wanna go with (y/n)?"  
 I pushed myself off the wall and sighed. "Not in the slightest."  
Ino pushed (y/n) forward. "Pleaseee!!!"  
The new girl looked around with a red face. Honestly, I had no interest in a date. But I doubt they would stop pestering me about it. "Fine." I turned away. (Y/n) hesitantly stalked up to my side and looked down. Ino clapped. "Yes! Now we can go celebrate! Make sure she has a good time will you!" The girl called while dragging Sai away. Sakura waved goodbye and walked away with Neji. I stood alone with the new girl. It was awkward for a minute as we just stood there. Neither of us knew what to do. Finally I spoke up because she wouldn't. "What do you want to do?"


	14. Family

"What do you want to do?"  
My mind raced, thinking about all the games and booths I had seen before the festival had begun. "What about some games?" I suggested, shifting my feet in the dirt. Shino huffed. "I don't have any money."  
I took out a small bag Ino gave me with spare money from our shopping trip. "I have Seven thousand yen." I stated. Sakura had explain yen to me a few hours ago. One dollar was about a hundred twenty yen so I had fifty eight dollars saved. I didn't really want to talk right now. Being with someone like this was unsettling, like I was being judged all over again. I was scared. After Shino didn't reply for a few seconds, my heart began to pound rapidly. Oh god. I'm being judged. He probably thinks I'm annoying and will leave me alone. Finally that fear changed to anger. Say something will you!? I wanted to yell. I sighed and turned away only to be flashed in the eyes by a kid walking by with a torch. I hissed in pain and rubbed my eyes. Shino looked over to me curiously. I shook my head. "I'm fine." I lied. I was completely blinded. All I could see was white. My blood pumped as fear seeped in again. I bet they all think I'm weak. Suddenly I could see again. The light was dimmed with black. I looked around. This... Sunglasses? I thought I lost them?   
"You could have said something." Shino muttered.  
My face heated. "How did you-?" I stopped myself.   
"Because It's obvious. I thought you wanted to play a game?"  
I nodded and adjusted the new shades. "Y-Yea. Where are they?"  
A group of ninja passed us. I saw them all stop talking and stare for a long time. They starting whispering as they stared. I wanted to just crawl in a hole at this moment. A tall man approached us and smirked. "Hello." He held out a hand. He wore a long cream colored jacket with a hood and a gray jacket. He had a small black mustache and dark goggles. I stared at him confusingly and shook his hard. The group he was with watched, snickering occasionally. Shino sighed in the back. "Uh... Hi." I muttered. He gripped my hand tightly then stood up. "So how are you liking the festival?" He asked.  
I gave a reluctant shrug. "Umm... Who are you?" I didn't mean to sound rude but seriously, there was a rule somewhere about not talking to grown men who just randomly walk up to you and strike up a conversation. He chuckled. "Oh where are my matters?"  
Another man walked up behind him. His eyes were obscured by sunglasses and his attire consisted of a long-sleeved, tan jacket with a high, upturned collar. The remainder of his form was largely obstructed by the low hemlines and overlaying clothes. "This is Muta. You can call me Shibi. How nice to meet my son's girlfriend."  
AND THERE IT IS. So this was Shino's dad. My face heated. "U..Uh... Actually we're not dating. Just hanging out for the festival." I argued. Shibi scratched his head. "Oh I see. How unfortunate." He turned to his son. "She'd be a great catch." He smirked. I was so embarrassed that I started coughing. Shibi turned back to me and pat my shoulder. "Have fun." He nodded and turned away. I covered my face and tried to wipe away the red that grew. Shino sighed and and began walking. Was he leaving me here? The boy stopped and looked back at me. "Aren't you coming?"  
 I ran up to his side and nodded. "Yea."


	15. Winner

Crack! The ball hit into the back wall. "And that's three! Yourrr out!" The man working the stall called. I sighed. Why would I be able to win this again? "Oh well. Let's go somewhere else." I suggested, my eyes gazed up at the large bear I had wanted to win. Shino put a hand on my head and stepped up. He put some money on the counter and picked up a baseball. The clerk chuckled, obviously not believing we could win. He reared his arm back and threw the baseball so fast, my eyes couldn't keep up. I had heard the crash of cans as they made impact and the stack crumbled to the floor. The man gaped at us and picked up the bear. "You earned it." His face sweat and he backed up when I took it. I buried my face in it's fur and smiled. It reminded me of my old home. I hate to admit it, but I was starting to miss everyone. I wondered again. Is my mom grieving? Is my dad crying to come home and find his only daughter dead? What about little brother? I bet he doesn't know what's going on. I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I didn't care and that I was so weak. If I could go back... Maybe I could change. I want to be different now. Try again. Another chance is all I want now. Shino sighed. "Now.." He trailed off and looked around. I hugged the bear tight. "What do you want to do now?"  
It still made me uneasy to be with someone like this. Like he didn't care and would be fine with whatever. I'm not good with making decisions. I shrugged. "What do you want to do?" I copied the question. Shino scoffed and didn't respond. I guess that means I don't want to know. A torch went out beside us and made me jump.   
 Shino shoved his hands in his pockets. "Scared?"  
 He muttered. My face heated. "No!"  
I felt his presence behind me and bis breath down my neck. "Your lying."  
A chill went up my arms and I jumped away. "How do you know?"  
"Because." Was his reply.


	16. Bound

"Look over there!" Ino tugged on Sai's arm and pointed to a small booth setting up. Sai peaked over her shoulder. "What?"  
 The girl sighed. "It's dad. He's getting ready. Let's go see!"  
Ino walked up to the small flower Booth and smiled. "Hi daddy."  
Inoichi turned and grinned. "Hey girl. How's it going?"  
Ino nodded. "It's great! Oh-" She looked over to the flowers. "Could I take a few?"  
 Her dad nodded. "Sure."  
 Ino picked out some flowers and smelled them. "Thanks! Good luck!" She gave her dad a quick hug and pulled Sai away.   
 As they were walking, Sai looked up. "Is that Sakura and Neji?" He pointed to the two crouching in a bush. Ino skipped up to her friends and tilt her head. "What are you doing?"  
 Sakura jumped and yanked her down. "Shh! Look!" Sakura pointed a ways away. Ino squinted her eyes and tried to point out what it was. Then the blonde gasped. "Oh!" She grinned as her cheeks turned pink.   
 A ways away, Shino was standing right behind (y/n). The new girl's cheeks were red and she said something and jumped away. Looking carefully, Shino's cheeks were tainted to but not as heavily as (y/n)'s.  
"Can we go crash the party?" Ino asked, more like begged. Sakura giggled. "Yea! Let's go!"

 

 A few awkward moments passed without talking. Out of the blue, Sakura pushed past us and smiled. "Hello!"  
 I nodded a curious hello. What was she doing? I thought everyone was in a different place. Ino walked up behind me. "Hi!" She made me jump. "What are you doing over here?" I asked. Neji and Sai were on both sides of Shino, laughing quietly. Sakura whispered close to me. "We just decided to hang out." An obvious lie. Ino suddenly pushed on my back and I was thrown into my temporary date. A black rope tied around me. I struggled against it to no avail. "Hey! What's going on!?"  
 Shino pushed against the rope but gave up quickly. "Undo this Sai." He glared. Well, I think. We were both wearing glasses so I didn't really know. The black haired boy smiled and gave a quick wave.   
"Have fun you too!" Sakura laughed and the four of them ran off. "Untie us!" I called after them.  
 They were already gone.  
I scoffed and pushed against the rope again. Shino pushed back. "Stop struggling. It's making it tighter." He sighed. I groaned and looked away. I felt my blush rising again. Ughh! Why am I blushing so much? Well I've never been tied together with a boy before that's for sure. "So how do we get out of this?" I asked.  
Shino looked around. "Over there." He nodded to a bench. We struggled to walk over and finally sit down. Well, actually sit wasn't really it. I blushed harder. We were so tightly bound, I had to sit on his lap. If I could use my arms, I would be groaning and crying into my hands of embarrassment. "Why did they do this?" I asked.  
 Shino struggled under the ropes a little more. "A game. This is Sai's jutsu. We can't get out of it like that. Stay still." He ordered. Small black bugs began crawling from his sleeves. They sat on the rope and started gnawing. "Don't do anything to disturb them." He spoke and sighed. People walking past us giggled. I sighed and looked away. A yawn threatened me. "S-So you like bugs?" I spoke up, trying to make conversation. Shino looked up strangely. "Hm?"  
"I-I like all creatures." I smiled.  
 He ignored me and looked away.  
 I blew lightly on one of the working beetles. It's antennas twitched but it didn't waver. "Do you keep bugs in your clothes? Is that uncomfortable?" I wondered.   
 Shino finally replied. "They live inside me. They feed off my and enemy Chakra and In return, they obey me."   
 "Woah." My eyes widened. I truly was fascinated. There was so much wonder in this world. I wonder what other crazy stuff people have. Naruto can make clones and Shino keeps beetles inside him. But what else do others do? I wonder if Ino could do crazy stuff. Or Sakura. And this rope was Sai's. How did he make it so fast? Finally the yawn struck and my eyes began to flutter. "I wonder how late it is." I muttered.   
"Midnight."  
I wanted to rub my eyes but I couldn't with the rope. "Stupid... People." I laughed slightly, not being able to blame just one of my friends. Yea. Friends. I have friends now and I love them. Though I couldn't wait to slap them upside the head... Maybe not Neji. But the others. "You can lay down." Shino spoke. I lifted my head. "Hu?"  
 "You can lay down. I'll tell you when it's broken." Shino repeated. I blushed and nodded a thanks, setting my head on his chest and falling into a deep sleep almost instantly.


	17. Cinderella

I felt a prod in my side and fluttered open my eyes. I saw I was outside. What was I doing here? Didn't I fall asleep at my computer station like always? My memory came back and I closed my eyes again. Please. PLEASE. Let it not be real. I don't want to be dead. I sighed and opened my eyes again. Denying it will only make the pain worse. The rest of my memories came back and I blushed. Quickly I sat up and awkwardly played with my hair. The broken rope lay on the ground. It looked so much weaker than it really was. Shino nodded. "Good morning."  
 I looked up curiously. "Hm? What time is it?" I asked, seeing the sky was still dark.  
"Two. You were sleeping for a while."  
 The festival was slow now with only a few up-all-nighters playing games or buying snacks. I stood up and stretched, earning another yawn and rubbing my eyes. Shino followed me up and waited until I was done.   
 "I'll walk you home." He muttered and turned away. I jogged to catch up then put my glasses in my pocket. "U-Um..." I didn't know what to say. I mean, we were tied together and I fell asleep on this guy who, by the way, I just met today.   
"Don't think this changes anything. I still don't like you." It was as if he read my mind.   
I looked away, grudgingly accepting the fact. A lot of people don't like me so why would this be any different. We wouldn't even be hanging out if Ino and Sakura didn't force us. "O-Oh. Okay."  
 Maybe I could still hang out with Kiba. He was cool. Or Naruto. I understood how he was thinking but it didn't hurt any less. I thought we were friends now. I sighed and let him lead me home. It was a cumbersome walk home without speaking. When we reached Ino's house, Shino turned away and vanished. I opened the door and slunk into the bedroom where I plopped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Ino sighed in her sleep. When I fell asleep, I dreamt of being Cinderella.  
Such an odd dream. Dresses and makeup. Princes? It's not my thing. At least... I think it wasn't.

 ((Yeee short chapter))


	18. Tokubetsu Jōnin

The next day began with Ino standing over me. I opened my eyes and sat up in surprise. The girl giggled and plopped down on the bed.  
 "Sooo....?" She leaned in.   
"Uhh.." What was she going on about? "What?"  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yesterday! How did it go?"  
I wanted to groan and roll back to sleep but I huffed. "I can't stand that guy! If I could, I would punch him to next week!" I held up a fist and growled. Ino gasped. "No way! I thought you guys would be perfect together." She teared up.  
 I snickered. "Maybe in a hundred lives from now."  
"You guys are so alike!" The girl argued.  
I looked up curiously. "What does that mean?"  
 I waited for her to reply. Ino seemed to stare into space for many moments before answering. "Your both alone. Shino missed out on a lot of important missions in the past and he still holds a grudge. His dad and him isolate themselves so people usually end up forgetting all about them." She stopped for a second. "I mean, Iv'e seen him try to open up, but he gives up so easily. So when I met you, someone who is all alone too, I just thought..." She trailed off and looked down. My heart broke at the story and I let out a long sigh. "Alright. I'll try not to knock the guy out. But I still don't like him."  
Ino grinned. "Deal! But I'm still gonna ship you two!" She ran away laughing.  
"...... WHAT?!"

 I got dressed and walked over to the gatekeepers. Izumo, a Chūnin, so they say, smiled. "Hey. New girl. Need something?"  
 "It's (y/n) and I was hoping for a village tour maybe." I replied. Kotetsu dug under the desk and handed me a pamphlet. "Sorry. We can't leave our post but here's a map of the village. All stores, motels, restaurants, and major places are marked."  
 I nodded and waved goodbye. A few feet away, I opened up the map and read though some places along the village line. "Hokage rock... Ichiraku... Academy...Naka shrine.. Jōnin Standby Station... Yakiniku Q...Hokage Residence..."  
I scratched my head and pointed to where I was then trailed my finger to the closest marked area to start which was a place called Ichiraku.  
"Whatcha doing?"  
A woman's voice behind me made me jump. I turned around and looked up at her. She had a goofy grin and long purple hair pulled up into a strange loose fan ponytail and light brown eyes. "I..uhh..." I held the map close to my chest as she began circling me like a hawk. "New here? I love your sunglasses." She chuckled. Who was she? Creepy. Suddenly the woman gasped. "I almost forgot! I'm Anko Mitarashi. Tokubetsu Jōnin." She held out her hand. I blinked. "What?"  
Anko grabbed my hand and shook it quickly, making me dizzy. "Elite shinobi to you. How ya doing?"  
I backed up a bit. "I'm good." What else could I say?  
Shikamaru approached us and sighed. "Your being creepy again Anko-Sensei." He stated in a monotone voice. She nodded. "Ohhhh I get it now." Anko looked back at me and grinned. Shikamaru looked at me. "She's practically harmless. Just doesn't care about boundaries."He explained. Anko frowned. "Is that any way to talk to your superior?" She glared.   
 The young boy crossed his arms. "It's true. I don't think Iv'e even seen you get angry before."  
 I backed away from the scene but Anko quickly caught up to me. "Hey. So how long you've been in the village?" She asked.  
"This is my third day today. I was going to look around a bit."  
 The woman smiled. "Oh I see! Well while your at it, why don't I treat the newbie to some ramen? It's famous here." She claimed. I looked back at the map and shrugged. "Okay. But I don't have any money."  
"Bah! It's on me!"  
Anko grabbed my hand. Creepy stalker lady? It's cool. She seems alright and she's treating me to food. Normally though if this happened in my world, I would run home and lock all the doors. But here I felt like I could trust everyone. Well, not EVERYONE but most people. I adored Ino, and Kiba and Akamaru were adorable! Wait what the- Is this me?! Adorable!? Must be the lack of rock music or... Is this place making me soft? I pushed down my excited feelings. It's true. I did want to change. I wanted to become more outgoing and stronger. Not become a happy little girl. I walked with the Jōnin to a small noodle shop and sat down at a bar. Bar, as in long table. Even here, I couldn't get drunk. Heh. The man who ran the shop stepped up to us. "Hello. What could I get you today?"  
 I didn't know the menu so I ordered a regular and Anko got a shrimp and beef.   
"So how are you liking the village?" Anko swallowed a spoonful. I shrugged and took a bite. "It's alright for now."  
 She chuckled. "Any boys you like?"  
 Shino instantly popped into my mind but I shook it off. "No. But there is a boy I HATE." I grumbled and took another bite. The ramen was actually really good. Anko looked up. "Oh? Who? What happened?"  
"Shino. We went to the festival together but then he started acting like a jerk at the end. He even said we weren't friends and he didn't like me!"  
 Saying it out loud sounded kind of lame to dislike someone but it made perfect sense to me.   
 Anko sighed. "That sounds like him. Did you know Naruto forgot who he was once?" She rolled her eyes and took another bite. I nodded. "Ino told me about that. Could we talk about something else though?"  
 The Jōnin nodded. "Sure. So where'd you come from? You obviously aren't a ninja."  
 I steered clear of the first question easily. "Is it that obvious?"  
"Oh yea." Anko spoke with a mouthful of noodles.   
"I don't have any Chakra so I can't do jutsu and I'm not strong enough to do that Taijutsu thing."  
 "No Chakra? Is that even possible? Even Taijustu users have Chakra." She inspected me closely. I nodded. "None. I wasn't... Born with it."  
 Anko dug in a bag and handed me some pills. "These are Chakra recovery pills. I don't know if they'll work because you don't have any to begin with but it's worth a try right." She finished up her ramen and saluted me. "Well I'm off! Come talk to me at the academy soon so I can see how they're working." Anko dropped some yen on the bar and vanished.


	19. Stalking

So your still reading? You should earn a reward or a medal or something. But I can't give you anything. Sorry. Anyway, after Anko left, I finished up my ramen and opened up my map. "Hokage rock. What is that?" I looked around. Some hair fell over my eyes. I brushed it away. Some kids ran past me, laughing and passing a ball around. "Uhh. Excuse me!" I called. They stopped running. Their ball stopped moving as they stared at me curiously. I walked over and showed them the map. "I'm looking for Hokage rock. Do you know where that is?" I asked. The kids looked at eachother. One of them, a red head, stepped up. "How could you miss it? It's over the entire village." He pointed behind me. I turned around as my eyes trailed up the side of a huge mountain. Five faces etched in the rock. I wanted to facepalm. How did I not see something so big? I felt a tug on my pants and looked down. A little girl smiled up at me. "Are you Shino-Kun's girlfriend?" She giggled. A shiver ran down my back. Why was everyone asking that? "No." I answered bluntly and turned away. It was getting weird that everyone wondered that. I just met him! And I don't even like that guy. Again, Kiba was alright and so was Naruto. But Shino just rubs me the wrong way. I had the nagging feeling that he was hiding something. The kids continued with their game. I turned back to my map. "So this is Ichiraku. Where is Yakiniku Q?"  
 "Your looking for Yakiniku Q?" A boy walked up to me. It was Choji, the guy from the Festival gathering. I nodded. "Yea. Do you know where it is?"  
He grinned. "Know it? They know ME! It's this way." He waved for me to follow and began walking the opposite direction. "What exactly IS Yakiniku QQ?" I asked as we walked. Choji gave me the familiar thumbs up. "The greatest Barbecue in the world!" He laughed. I hummed and nodded. "Oh okay. I don't think I could eat right now though. I just finished a meal. So I'll try it later." I explained. I could eat more but I was starting to feel tired and when I eat when I'm tired I wake up nauseous. Choji nodded. "Okay. More meat for me!" We approached the restaurant. I made a mental note of it's location and nodded a thanks. "Thanks for helping. Is there something I can do in return?" I asked. The boy tapped his chin. "I can't think of anything but I'll see you when I do. See you later (y/n)." He vanished into the shop.  
 I turned and immediately saw someone glaring at me from behind a tree. The familiar dark glasses were unmistakable. I scoffed and returned the glare right back before walking off. Who does he think he is? First he rejects my friendship then he stalks me? How bothersome. I thought being dead was supposed to be easier but people make it so complicated. 


	20. Hunting

A lithe body slunk atop a tall rock, her fur shining a light blue. "Is everyone here?" Her soft voice echoed into the mist. Another creature stepped forward, it's fur glowing a dark red and another next to it, this time had a brown tint to it's pelt. "We're here. Say what you have to. This jutsu is getting weaker by the moment." The brown one spat. "For once I agree." The second creature nodded. Others began to approach, each of them had a different glow. "What do you want? I'm busy you know." A pinkish one sighed. The blue one nodded. "I'm sorry I had to summon you all. But I've felt a new energy in the air. A girl that can bring about peace."  
 The red one cackled. "Fools! A human? Peace? What would we want peace for?! And this girl, what could she do? The Akatsuki have all been defeated!"   
"Shut up before I hurt you." One of the creatures, a purple glow, muttered.  
"It's so like you to not care. That's why you were captured." A black glow scoffed and put it's nose in the air. The blue one sighed. "This isn't time for fighting. I'm sure you felt it too Kurama?" She asked.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. What's it to you, Matatabi?" Kurama growled.  
"Calm down. We're here in equal terms. So what do we do about this girl?" The pink one turned to Matatabi.   
"Good question Gyūki. We need to gather our Jinchuriki to meet this girl. Can you find their spirits Shukaku?" She asked the brown one who chuckled. "Why would I help you? And me and my Jinchuriki already split. What's in it for me?" He swished a tail.  
"How about your life?" The purple glow muttered.  
"Shut it Son. I didn't ask you." Shukaku spat.   
 "Enough! You will find the Jinchuriki both spirit and being and bring them to the girl. In three sunrises we'll meet again. For now, continue your lives." Matatabi ordered and disappeared into the fog. Kurama huffed. "Since when do I take ordered from the two tails? I work alone." He smirked and vanished as well.  
 Son sighed. "I don't trust him. Could you keep tabs on Kurama, Kokuō?"  
 The five tails nodded. "Watakushi. 私. I'm on it Four tails. What shall I do if it turns he's a traitor?"  
"Contact Isobu. We have to make sure no harm comes to this girl. I don't think she knows of her power yet. I must go now before this jutsu ends. Farewell." The beast bowed it's head and dissolved into the fog. The last beast, Shukaku chuckled and bared his teeth before vanishing as well.

Ino smiled. "So how'd you like the village?" She stepped next to me. I nodded. "I like it. But could you come with me anytime I leave?" I hoped.  
 The blonde looked at me. "Hm? Why?" She thought for a moment. "Oh. I would, but I have training. I'm sorry. But daddy said you can borrow his guitar any time you want!" She squealed. My face warmed. "I don't know.. It was really a one time thing."  
 Ino's face fell at my words. I don't mean to hurt her feelings but I don't want to be the direct center of attention again. Shibi made me realize that and also that parent's names are a lot like their children's here. Most of them at least. I thought about Kiba. Come to think of it, I never met his family. "Aww. But your so good. Did you play... Back on your other home?" She asked in a whisper.   
 I shrugged. "Sometimes. But not very often. I was usually..." I paused. "I was alone..." I looked down.  
 "But what about that Mia girl? She was your friend right?"  
"Of course. I loved her. But she didn't understand. I was alone when I died." Something moving caught my vision. I noticed a shining black beetle buzzing around. I couldn't help but jump forward and catch it. Ino moved next to me. "That's one of Shino's bugs. I wonder what it's doing over here." She scratched her head. I opened my cupped hands and the beetle buzzed away to it's approaching owner. A scowl hit my face. "What do you want?" I spat. Just what is he planning? Shino ignored my question and looked at Ino. "Inoichi needs you. It's urgent." He spoke. The girl gave me a sympathetic look and ran off. When I was sure she was gone, I glared at Shino. "What are you doing? Can't you take a hint?"  
 A light hit his glasses and made them shine. "It's because your different." He walked closer to me. I clenched my fists. "What do you mean by that?"  
I felt a tension in the air. "You hurt me." He looked down and put his hands in his pockets. "You made me hurt. In my heart and so I distanced myself."  
 I gasped softly. Did he just say what I think he just said? "Y-You like me?" I asked. Shino came closer until we were inches apart. "I can't stand you." He replied. I released my fist and raised it. Before I struck, Shino dart forward and grabbed my hand. He began to back me up until I was against a tree. The boy held me there and leaned close to where he could whisper to me and I could hear perfectly. My heart burst in my chest, moving so fast I couldn't keep up. My breathing turned shallow.    
 "You heard me. I can't stand you." He muttered and suddenly I felt his lips on mine. I froze and my hands shook. I blushed so hard I had to close my eyes. I didn't know what to do but return the kiss. I pushed my hands against his chest but he didn't move. Finally Shino pulled back, a strand on saliva broke. He was panting softly and looked away from my stare. I couldn't believe it. That was my first kiss and I don't know anything anymore. He said he couldn't stand me and then he kisses me. Along with his stalking I just don't know. His hands dropped from both my sides and I was free to move but I didn't. "I'm sorry." Shino looked back at me.   
 I  blushed again. "I..uhh..." I was at a loss for words.   
"Are you confused? It's because of me. I don't know. My heart hurts when I see you." He moved a strand of hair behind my ear. I noticed his face was beat red. So he does like me? I chuckled softly. "I get it. You can't stand me." I was finally starting to understand his way of thinking.   
 My smile dropped though. "Umm.." I began. "Are you alone?" I asked softly. Shino froze at my question. "I have my team and my clan." Was his response. "I had my mom and my one friend but I was alone. It was hard to find bonds." I stared in the distance. The boy put his hands back in his pockets. "You understand? I'm forgotten all the time."  
I held his arm and smiled. "If you didn't reject me, I would have been your friend. It's okay now though. I understand."   
 This time, I moved and touched his face softly. "I-Iv'e liked you this whole time though I didn't want to admit it." I blushed. Shino held my hand tightly and kissed me again. This time I wasn't so scared and kissed back warmly. The kiss was broken suddenly by the sound of a large crash. Shino looked around and jumped into the tree. I waited and noticed smoke coming from the village gates.   
 The boy jumped back down. "We're under attack. Find somewhere to hide." He ordered and ran off. I dart my eyes around fearfully and ducked under a porch. A dark ninja appeared where I was just a moment ago. Another one came next to the first one. "I know I saw her." His voice cracked.   
"Idiot. There's nobody here. Keep searching. Our distraction will work so long before they know what's up." The second one rumbled.  
 "Yes sir. What do I do If I find her?"  
"Kill her."


	21. Jin-who-what?

A shiver ran down my spine. Why would they want me? I'm a worthless nobody who can't do justu and... I adjusted my sunglasses. My heartbeat increased for a different reason this time. "I'm sure I saw her here though."  
"Get the dog then and FIND HER! I don't have time for you idiots! Hanzō wants her dead and that's what we're getting paid for."  
A third ninja threw a boy on the ground. He was tied up and tried to break his binds. The ninja held a familiar canine down. "Let him go!" Kiba growled. Akamaru whined and tried to shake off the ninja.   
"We will when you find (y/n). You know where she is right? I bet she's close by right now." He chuckled.  
I bit my lip. Don't hurt them! I wanted to yell but something kept me quiet. Kiba sat still and didn't speak. The ninja kicked his side. "Get on with it!"  
 He spat at the enemy. "Bite me." The boy glared.   
The ninja flicked away the saliva. "I see we're going to do this the hard way. Such a shame. Your friends are fighting right now but all that could end if you just told us." He grabbed Kiba's arm and threw him aside. "Search the area!" The ninja called to his followers. They nodded and jumped away. Akamaru yipped and dropped his head. One of them were getting closer to my hiding place. I didn't move and held my breath. Just before he reached me, someone jumped down and threw a kunai at the group leader. The ninja turned and blocked it. "Hana! Help me!" Kiba cried. A second ninja arrived and bared fangs much like Kiba's.   
 "Ma, I'll get the idiots. You get the leader." Hana nodded. The woman chuckled. "I'm gonna enjoy this. You hurt my son." She clenched her fists. "Let's go Kuromaru!" A dog jumped out of hiding. He had a wolf-like look and an eye patch. He had a missing ear and ruffled grey and white fur. Akamaru yipped happily and struggled under the ninja's weight. "Kuromaru! Passing fang justu!" The woman made a hand sign and the two spun at a speed to quick for me to see. They crashed into the ninja and he vanished under the justu.  
 Hana pulled out a kunai and broke the rope. Kiba stood up and ran for Akamaru. Three dogs bounded up next to Hana. They all had light brown and white fur. More ninja jumped down from roofs and attacked with kunai. As Hana and Kiba fought, I watched the older woman fighting ferociously. So that was Kiba's mom and the girl must be his sister. "Retreat!" The ninja leader called and the enemy jumped away from the fight.  The three family members stood together. Their dogs made short speaking sounds and seemed happy. "You can come out now." The woman grinned. I shook as I crawled out of hiding and approached them.  
"(y/n) are you okay?" Kiba asked. I was about to put that he was the one that was captured but the woman interrupted. "Ah she looks fine." She pat my back. "Firm, strong back you have. Perfect for bearing children."  
"MOM!" Kiba and Hana yelled at the same time.  
She chuckled and winked. "Just messing around. Nice to meet you. I'm Tsume. This is my daughter, Hana." She gestured over.   
 I nodded a greeting. I liked Tsume. She looked like a lot of fun.   
 "Well we should be going now. There's a battle to be fought. And just for your knowledge, go to the Hokage's tower. Much better hiding there." She gave a thumbs up and the three were off. I decided to take their advise and carefully made my way to the tower, careful not to be seen again. I arrived without problem and climbed up a flight up stairs to her office. The Kazekage and Hokage were off fighting. I looked out the window to the battlegrounds and watched the ninja clash. I saw Ino fighting and Sai nearby. A way off I saw Choji and the two friends Izumo and Kotetsu fighting. Before I found anyone else, someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and saw Naruto sit down.   
 "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting?" I asked. Wow that sounded hypocritical right then. Naruto groaned. "I was told to stay here. Old lady Tsunade won't let me fight."  
 I looked back at the fight. "They were trying to kill me." I frowned. Naruto looked up. "Eh? Why would they want to do that?"  
 I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I don't know. They said they were paid by a guy named Hanzō. Have you heard of him?"  
 "Hanzō? There's a Hanzō of the Salamander in the rain village but these guys are rouge shinobi."  
"Rouge?"  
"They abandoned their villages."  
I felt angry at them right then. They had homes and families before and I bet great friends but they threw it all away. They had something I never had and they gave it up. If I could fight, I'd be right down there with them. The door flew open and a large man walked in swinging a sword.   
"Hey! Octopops!" Naruto waved.   
"Octo-what-now?" I replied, officially confused. The man chuckled. "Yo names' B." He grinned at me.   
Naruto stood up. "What are you doing here?"  
 B put a large hand in Naruto's head. "The Hokage said I should stay here and not be so near the fighting."   
"You too?" I wondered. Why was she sending able fighters away during an attack? The ground suddenly rumbed and another explosion blasted the side of the village gates. "What was that?!" I cried and grabbed the rim of the window.   
 "A paper bomb was set off! I wish old lady Tsuande would let me fight!" Naruto growled.   
 B chuckled. "They can do it. Those ninja are strong and can fight long." He crossed his arms.  
 I sighed. This guy's talking was weird. He always rhymed somehow.   
Then I remembered something. I opened Anko's gift and took one of the Chakra recovery pills. Almost as soon as I did, there was a pain in my stomach and I was breathing heavily. Naruto looked up at me. "(Y/n)? Are you okay?"  
 I replied with a groan and grabbed my stomach. The blonde took the bottle in my hand and looked at it. "Chakra pills? I thought you didn't have Chakra?" He asked. Between my breathing I awnsered. "Trying... To get... Some." I groaned.   
 "Well it's no wonder they hurt!" He rolled his eyes. "Try and hold out okay (y/n)?" Naruto pat my back. "I wonder if this could work though? Hinata told me what happened the first time you tried to use Chakra." Another explosion and I saw the attackers run into the forest. A few minutes passed while the wounded were healed and the door opened again. Tsuande and Gaara walked in. "(y/n) please come with us."   
 I sucked up the pain and stood up. "Why?"  
It must have been about the attack and not letting Naruto and B fight so I stepped up to the great leaders. "Please come with us. We'll explain on the way." Gaara held on his hand. I reluctantly accepted his offer and the Kazekage led me out into the hall. "Hey! What about us?" Naruto called but Tsuande closed the door on him. She nodded for me to follow and began walking down the hall. I jogged to catch up. "So what's this about?" I asked. Gaara took my other side. "We can't let the enemy have you or the Jinchuriki." She replied.  
"Jin-who-what?" I tilt my head. "Why?"  
 Tsuande turned down aa corridor. "Because you can contact the tailed beasts and if the enemy had that, we'd be destroyed."

((Question! If reader-chan were to get Chakra, what nature energy would you think she had?))


	22. Dad

Tsuande stopped by a large door. "A Jinchuriki is a human containing a tailed beast, a demon piece of the divine tree. Jinchuriki often live lonely lives as everyone fears then." The Hokage explained. Gaara had a solum look on his face. Tsuande must have noticed to because she stopped talking and gestured to the door. Did the Kazekage know something about this? "We'll talk more later but for now, this will be your new apartment. Close to my office in case anything happens. You can call maids and your friends can visit any time." It was as if she read my mind. The room looked nice but the Hokage still didn't explain what she meant. I could talk to these... Demons? How did she know when even I didn't? I twisted the wooden door handle and pushed it open. The room was average size with dark red carpets and light brown walls. There was a small window but not big enough for a person to get though and a large bed with grey covers and a pure white pillow. A nightstand was next to the bed and there was a small closet. "I hope you like it. You can decorate however you want and I'll send a ninja to retrieve your belongings later. You'll be under lockdown after dark though for security reasons." Tsuande spoke. I took another look around then turned back to the Hokage. "What about-"  
She closed the door on me. Night was falling and the lock clicked closed at exactly 8'.   
   
 That night I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing a million miles an hour. I never got to say goodbye to Ino. I didn't have a chance to explain anything to Shino. What about Kiba? I bet him and his family were worried. I bet Ino was sad and confused and her mom and dad were upset. Wait... I'm over thinking again. Why would someone miss me? I was starting to forget my old life. I haven't even been here a week and the memories were fading so quickly. I had trouble remembering my mom's face. I couldn't picture it in my mind. And dad. What was his name again? I was even starting to forget about that demon that brought me here. Why couldn't I remember? Was this a consequence for being dead? You forget about your life when you were alive? Sleep tugged at my eyelids and I yawned. I wanted to grasp the older memories just a little longer until they disappear forever. I don't exactly know why. But something told me to keep them a bit longer. Maybe I just couldn't let it go because it makes me a better person here. For whatever reason, I fell asleep remembering the smell of my mom's dinner. My whole family laughing at the dinner table. And even the bad times. When my little brother drew all over the walls with a sharpie. My mom was so angry, it made me laugh quietly as I slept. And dad...

"Can you believe it!? I got a promotion! We can all move to a better state! I heard the schooling was better there." Dad winked at me. I turned to mom who I would expect to be smiling and be as excited as me. But she frowned. I hated when mom frowned because she didn't get sad easily. Mom told me to go into another room and I leaned against the door, listening to their conversation. I didn't know exactly what they said but mom seemed upset. That was the last day I saw dad. It felt lonely when he left. Ah, that was also the day I began distancing myself.  
 My dream slowly turned darker and gruesome faces flashed with large teeth and glowing eyes.

 I woke up in a cold sweat. The time on the wall clock marched on. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. I stared up at the ceiling and just thought. Not about anything in specific. Just, things I never got a chance to think about today.  
Tick, tock, tick, tock.  
"Daddy.. I miss you." Tears stung my eyes and I gripped the phone. My hands shook. "I miss you too sweety. Be a good girl okay? Look after you little brother. I'll be home soon okay? I promise. Will you promise to wait for me?"  
I held out a shaking pinkie. "I promise."  
"That's a good girl."  
My hand slipped and the phone dropped to the ground with a large CRACK. The screen flickered until it went off completely. A tear rolled down my face.   
RIIIIIIINGG!!!  
I jumped and fell out of bed.  
The door unlocked and Gaara slunk in. He clicked off the clock and turned to me. "Your awake?" He asked.  
I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Y-yea. What time is it? Why are you up so early?"  
"It's about 5' AM. As for why I'm awake, I prefer to sleep as little as possible when there's work to be done."  
He finished with the clock and pulled me to my feet. "How unfortunate yesterday's attack ruined the festival. But today is a new day and I bet you have a lot of questions." The Kazekage gestured to the door. That reminded me, "Gaara, you looked upset when Tsuande mentioned the tailed beasts. Did something happen?"  
 He stopped at my question and stared into space for a moment. "I used to be a Jinchuriki. The one tails. I had died when we were separated but thanks to a friend, she saved me."  
 I listened to his story with interest. That makes sense why he was so upset then. I wonder what happened to people who died here. Did they get transferred too? Or is it black for eternity? I guessed this wasn't the time to ask him and Gaara nodded that he was done. A relatively short story...  
"Why did you die?" I blurted without thinking.  
 "I...I mean, how come?"  
The Kazekage chucked at my question so softly it was hard to hear. "I understand what your asking. When a beast and Jinchuriki are separated, the Jinchuriki dies. That's why Tsuande sent Killer bee and Naruto away yesterday. And if you can communicate with the beasts, the enemy will most likely try to kill you from sending them information for battles or capture you and reveal their location. Your best hope is to stay here under protection."  
 I sighed. Well, now that makes sense... A bit. But I was still confused on how I could speak to them. Now done with pestering the Kazekage, I followed him down the halls to a large library where a sleepy Sakura and already passed out Hokage waited. 


	23. Goodbye for now

The door closed behind me and the two jolted awake. Sakura looked around, confused and Tsuande fell out of the sofa she was on. "Ah~ What's going on?" She asked then saw me waiting.   
"Umm.. Why do we have to be up so early? I think my bones are still asleep." I stretched my arms and it made a loud pop. The numbness pricked my muscles as they tried to wake up.   
"Because we're going to train you to use your ability and there's no time for sleep!" She clapped.  
I sighed. "But weren't you just asleep?"  
"No exceptions!"  
Gaara crossed his arms. "It's about time I got back. We're leaving once Temari and Kankuro wake up." He announced. I frowned. "Your leaving?"  
 The Kazekage nodded. "I need to. I have a village to look after. But I'll come to visit soon."   
 The Hokage nodded. "Well goodbye then."  
Gaara turned and left the room quietly. "Is the others leaving too?" I asked after the door closed.  
Tsuande sighed. "No. Not yet. We got permission from the Raikage for Bee to stay longer and assist with your training. And that means Omoi and Karui will have to make themselves comfortable." She grinned. Sakura picked up a book. "I found a book about tailed beasts. Could we use this?"  
Tsuande looked it over. "Yes. That one looks good."  
Before we continued any more, I spoke up. "Could I go visit a friend before we start training?" I asked hopefully. Tsuande lifted her head. "Hn? Yea I suppose. But you have to go with an escort I assign. Is that alright?"  
 "Yes. As long as I can go. I'll be back, you know, before it's 6." I rolled my eyes and walked out.  
 I waited by the Hokage's office for my escort who was an older man with brown hair and a metal frame around his face. Finally he had pupiless dark eyes.  
"Ready to go? Know where your going?" He asked. Now that I thought about it, I didn't. "Can you show me where it's at?" I hoped and told him who I was visiting.  
"Yea I know where it's at." He waved his hand for me to follow and led me outside. It was still dark out and crickets chirped every couple of seconds. The man led me though the housing district, weaving between houses and into the very back where a large house stood in front of us. Fire flies buzzed softly around the house. "Thanks. Could you wait here?" I asked. The man nodded. "Yea sure. Don't take to long though."  
 Making my way up the steps, I knocked on the door and waited for a response. It's likely everyone was still sleeping but I had to talk before the training started. I didn't know how long this training would take or how long it would be until we could talk again. The door suddenly opened and his dad's familiar face appeared. He scratched his head and yawned. "(Y/n)? What are you doing here at this hour?" He turned back and looked at the clock.  
 "I'm sorry. But I don't know how long it would be until I could talk again." I explained the situation then asked to see my friend.   
 Shibi nodded. "Yea. Though he might be sleeping. His room is in the back of the hall." The man pointed then moved aside so I could go in.   
 I looked around the house for a moment. Just like Ino's, it looked simple. There was a grey couch covered with a black ruffled blanket. A vase of bright flowers were on the table and the kitchen was shining lightly. In the hall was one frame of a family. It was hard to make out in the dark. A bug whizzed past me quickly and made me jump in surprise. It landed on the flowers. I continued walking down the hall until I reached the door at the end of the hall. It was propped open slightly. I knocked but received no response. Eventually I pushed it open with a creek and walked inside.  
 Man, was I rude? The bedroom had no color but black and gray. There was overgrown plants hanging from the ceiling and the curtains on the window moved slowly with a light breeze. The rise and fall of the blankets told me that he was sleeping. I made my way over to his bed and shook Shino lightly. The moving stopped and he sat up. I couldn't help but smile at his state. Even sleeping, Shino wore his glasses and hoodie. Thought the hood was down, revealing his fluffy brown hair. The boy yawned and turned over to me, adjusting his sunglasses a bit.  
 "(y/n)? Why are you here?" He wondered. That is the same question I had asked myself before I came here. This was the guy who I couldn't stand only yesterday morning.  
 I guess it was when he confessed. Nobody had ever done that before... Well not to me. It was so easy for me to let go of my hate. Why was that? I guess it was because I felt we had a connection as soon as I saw him in the training grounds. We were alike. "Sorry It's so early but something came up. I'm going to a special training." I began. Shino stared at me without emotion. "So you won't be able to hang out with us for a while." He stated. Again, reading my mind. Shino was good at that. Understanding people's emotions but not his own. Suddenly, he pulled me on the bed and hugged me into his chest. We didn't say anything for a long time. Just enjoyed each others company for a while. I breathed in his soft scent and sighed, relaxing. His hand played with my hair for a while until the sun began to peak at the sky. I struggled from his grip and stood up. Like before, Shino waited for me to stand up until he moved to get up. He put on his hood and caressed my cheek before giving it a soft kiss. I smiled and left without saying anything. Words would have ruined the moment because from this day on, who knows how long it would be until I completed my training.

((Le sad. *Cri* ಥ_ಥ))


	24. Day 1

"Sit." Tsunade ordered. Quickly, I dropped to the carpet. Naruto and B sat on the couch, waiting for something. The hokage moved around me. "Take a chakra pill." Her voice sounded from behind. I opened the bottle and popped one in my mouth. The pain returned like last time. A burning in my stomach this time. I wanted to rip it out. I tried clawing at the pain but the Hokage and B held my hands behind me. I let out a groan and I noticed a light buzzing noise before I passed out. 

 Naruto threw a bucket of water on my and shocked me awake. Tsunade sighed. "I see we have our work cut out for us. Step one is to try to get your body chakra to do the jutsu and find the beasts. But your body is resisting the chakra pills. I'll have to speak to the medical ninja about this." She scratched her head. B crossed his arms. "Yo what about the willow tree roots in the valley?" He asked. I sat up and rubbed my head. "What's that?" I looked around. Tsuande clicked her tongue. "Yes perhaps that would work. Assemble a team to go after it." She looked to Sakura who just walked in. The girl nodded and turned back around. Naruto grinned. "The willow tree is a beautiful glowing tree on top of a mountain! If you dig far enough down, you can collect the roots to restore Chakra so much, someone who is about to die will be healed completely!"   
The Hokage nodded. "Yes. That's why it's very rare. I'm assigning this to be a double S mission for Special Jonin."   
 I was confused. Why was getting tree roots to hard?   
"Hey old lady, why are you making a mission? Does that mean you'll pay whoever goes?" Naruto wondered. The Hokage nodded and turned her back. "Yes yes. But your not going."  
 The blonde gasped. "Why not?!"  
"Jonin only."  She chucked.   
Naruto growled. "That's not fair! I should be a Jonin right now! Please!!" He begged. Tsuande shook her head. "Nope. Besides, I'm letting Sakura pick."  
I rolled my eyes with a smile. "It's alright. I needed someone to fetch me something to eat anyway."  
"No way!" Naruto pointed at me and crossed his arms. "Everyone else is at least a Chunin and I'm stuck as a genin! It's not fair! And I heard the second Chunin exam was in Sunagakure! I wish I had went!" He dropped to his knees and sulked. The Hokage sighed. "Stop complaining." She waved his off and looked back to me. "While were waiting for the roots, let's practice some Taijutsu. Simple yoga should work for now to get your body moving." She held my hand and pulled me to my feet. Yoga? I wasn't really interested in moving but if it gets me out of this training quicker, sure.  
There was a knock at the door and Sakura peaked her head in. "I hope you don't mind. I picked Gekko, Gai, and Ebisu."   
((Quick, I know Gekko is dead but I needed someone to go on the mission.))  
Tsuande smiled. "That's good. I don't see any reason for them to be delayed. The mission will begin immediately." The Hokage waved her off. Sakura shut the door. I heard her footsteps fade and knew she had left. For the remainder of the day, I practiced difficult yoga moves with lady Tsuande and retired to bed around 6. I wonder how long until the roots are collected?


	25. The mission ((Cutscene/filler))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((You can skip this if you want. It's really just a filler chapter))

((You can skip this if you want. It's really just a filler chapter))

The day was coming to a peak with light clouds in the air. A light, warm drizzle rained down over the drizzle. Gekko yawned and leaned against a wall. The two others approached. Esibu adjusted his goggles and put a book in his back pocket as he walked up, looking as tired as the others felt. Gai on the other hand looked wide awake and proud. "Well looks like we're all here. Let's get going!" He grinned. Gekko shrugged. "Whatever. I just want to get home soon and go to sleep."  
Gai chuckled. "You guys are so sluggish!" He grabbed his and Esibu's hands and started pulling them to the top of Hokage rock.

"So... Are we here or there?" Gai pointed to Esibu's map. The jonin checked then pointed to a small area. "Right there. The tree is-" he moved his finger a little farther up. "There. There's a quicksand ditch a little farther up. We're going to have to avoid that then a poisonous wasp nest beyond that. After that it's just getting to the tree and collecting the roots."  
Gai nodded and closed the map. "Let's go!"  
Gekko crosses his arms. "Fine... Closet perv." He muttered the last part with a smirk. Esibu looked up. "What?"  
"Nothing."  
The three ninja walked into the woods and went on until they met a fork in the road. Esibu bit his lip and sighed. "Which way Gai?"  
 He pulled out the map. "Says here the quick sand is on the right." Was his response. Gekko moved towards the left path. "This way then."  
"Not exactly. That road leads to the land of rice patties. We need to go past the quicksand to get to the tree."  
"Great."  
"Your depressing." Esibu looked at Gekko.  
"No I'm not. I'm tired and irritated."  
"So... Extra depressing."  
 Gekko rolled his eyes. Gai jumped ahead of the group and they had to run to catch up. "Hey wait! There's dangers in the woods! We need to stay t-" Gekko called but Gai was already gone. They caught up a little while later with Gai standing in front of the sand out. It looked like a large lake and the sand looked boiling hot, it bubbled like it was boiling. Esibu tossed a stick in and it stunk immediately. "What now?" Gekko asked. Gai tapped his chin. "Let's see. We can't go around. That would take is off course."  
"So let's climb the trees then. This isn't hard." Gekko stated with annoyance. Gai shook his head. "No way. That wouldn't be a challenge. We're going across!" He yelled. Esibu gaped. "What? Please tell me your not trying to kill us."  
If there's one thing he didn't want to do, it was try to walk across boiling quicksand when they had a mission to carry out. Honestly, he was really into his book, Makeout Tactics. And going home was all he wanted. "Of course not. We're going to build a bridge." Gai nodded.  
 "We don't have time for this. We have to get those roots." Gekko replied smugly and hopped into the tree branches. Esibu followed, leaving a sad Gai on the ground. "You coming?" Gekko asked. The jonin nodded and flew into the treetops.   
 A little farther on, Esibu suddenly jumped back and held up his arms. "Bees- No. Wasps." He frowned. Gai chuckled. "Well let's go! This isn't a problem!" He ran up to the next and grinned. "Hey guys listen up-!"  
At that moment, the wasps flew from their nest and swarmed to the ninja. Gai froze up then burst into a run. "Go on without me guys!" He yelled to the others, disappearing into the trees.

 "The map says the tree is just up here." Gekko sighed and gave Esibu his map back. The jonin nodded. "Right. We should be careful." He glanced wearily at a patch of glowing mushrooms. Gekko chuckled. "Don't worry. The poison won't affect us if we don't touch it."  
 They crawled up a hill and was almost blinded by the bright blue light the tree gave off. Gekko rubbed his eyes. "Right. We're here. Start digging and pull out some roots." He dug his hands in the dirt and started upturning soil.

 

((Sorry for the late update. School hunted me down.))


	26. Day 3

"It won't hurt."   
"You promise?"  
He stopped and looked me in the eyes before nodding. "I promise." He whispered softly and rubbed my hand slowly with his thumb.  
 I woke up with a start. My face was red and I groaned. How embarrassing! I covered myself with my blankets and held my cheeks. It was like a drug. I've never been in love before. Is it this distracting? And these dreams. Oh god the dreams. I need to focus on staying alive and training. From this point on, I need to distance myself. I can't have any distractions! I have a fresh start now and I can't blow it again. Not like last time...   
 The clock went off and the bedroom door flew open. "Get up (y/n)!" Tsuande clapped her hands. I let out a grunt and pulled myself up. "I still wish it wasn't so early." I complained and dropped down. The Hokage chuckled. "And I wish I was still young but I don't have that either. Come on, don't bother getting dressed." She waved her arms and walked out. I let out a heavy yawn and followed her down the hall. "What's up?" I was confused. I can't get dressed?  
 "The team came back with the roots. You need to take them before they start to rot or they'll poison you." The Hokage pushed me into the training room and a ninja instantly handed me a handful of glowing, think, roots. I looked around confused but Tsuande nodded. So just take them like this? I out a piece in my mouth and tore it off. It tasted awful! Like spoiled yogurt and bird poop mixed! I cringed but managed to swallow. Everyone still stared at me impatiently so I look another bite with the same effect. I kept eating until the pile was gone and I felt my tongue was going to fall off. Tsuande put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down. "Now just relax. If this works, your training can continue."  
 I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt a slight tingling feeling and then a burn like a spark went off.   
'Almost.'  
'Wake up!'  
'Be ready.'  
 Voices echoed in my head. They sounded deep and fearful. I shivered thinking about them. Suddenly I felt a sensation and threw up. My chest heaved in shock and a pain so awful I might have well stayed dead arose. Nobody moved to help me though. My vision flashed and I felt the need to pass out. I threw up again and groaned. My whole body shook violently, I swore I could have been classified as a maraca. Tears rolled down my face then everything stopped. Tsuande snapped her fingers and turned to the ninja. "Get someone to clean it up. We're successful."  
The warm tingling in my stomach didn't seem to be fighting my body anymore. My blood felt warm as well.   
"How does it feel?" Tsuande asked.   
"Warm.. Really warm." I replied. It was hard to believe. So this was Chakra? A girl, dead, from another world having Chakra. It was hard to believe. Naruto stood up. "Hey old lady Hokage, I'm wondering, how did those roots work? I thought the first person got Chakra from a special fruit."  
 Tsuande smiled. "Excellent question. The tree is one of twelve around the world that was planted with the seeds of the divine fruit. Not as strong of course but something worth protecting."  
 "Oh okay."  
"Hey? Is my work here done? Have we won son?" B sing-songed. Tsuande shook her head. "Not yet. It's a huge accomplishment that (y/n) has Chakra now but we still need to find her Chakra nature and teach her how to speak to the beasts."  
 That reminded me, how did she know? Was the Hokage somehow told that I could before I even arrived? I'd have to ask about it later.  
 B handed be a slip of paper and grinned. "Check this paper. It'll change to meet your maker."  
 I was confused and looked down at it. The paper felt wet suddenly and I noticed it was soaking.  
 Naruto clapped. "Yay! Water nature!"  
"I don't know what's going on. Everyone is moving to fast for being 5' in the morning." I replied with a sigh. Tsuande crossed her arms. "Water nature is one of many jutsu styles. Each style can do certain jutsu. Fire style users can't use mud wall, as an Earth style can, for example. Your water style opens up a door to water style jutsu yet to be taught. But jutsu training is later-"  
"Teach me shadow clone!" I interrupted and yelled at Naruto. The blonde looked up in surprise. "Oh yea. You liked those right?" He grinned. I nodded. "Yea. Please show me." I begged. Naruto looked to Tsuande who nodded. "Alright. Just shadow clone though."  
 He grinned. "Okay. But (y/n)'s clones won't be made like mine cause she's water. Can we go down to the river?"  
 The Hokage sighed. "Fine. Just make sure she's safe and don't let her use up a ton of Chakra. Once she feels tired, bring her back immediately." Tsuande warned. I felt so excited. I couldn't wait to make shadow clones! 

 Down at the river, Naruto weaved a sign and a Clone popped up in a puff of smoke. "The jutsu is Ram, Snake, Tiger."  
He showed me the signs then backed up. "Try to focus on the water and use it to your will to make an exact copy of your own being." Both Naruto's spoke at once. I nodded and turned to the river. I tried to copy what Naruto told me too and closed my eyes. Focus on the water. Focus.... The sound blurred my senses. I sighed and opened my eyes. "I can't focus. The water moving is distracting." I complained. Naruto tapped his chin. "Hmm... Only think about making a clone. Try blocking everything else out." He suggested. I nodded and made the signs again. I watched the river moving and noticed a disruption in the current that moved at me. Joy filled me up. "Did you see that?! I made it move!" I gasped. Naruto chuckled. "Keep trying! I bet something will happen!" He crossed his arms. I gulped and made the signs again, naming them off in my head. "Water Clone." I murmured and closed my eyes. My Chakra suddenly felt out of wack and the river drenched me. I coughed and shook moisture away from my eyes. Naruto gaped. "What did you do?" He asked. I shook my head. "I don't know. It just.. I suddenly felt super strong." Definitely not normal.  
"Peasant mortal." A voice scoffed.  
I found myself in another place, dry. It was dark and the ground looked blood red. "Hello?" I called.  
"Welcome." A woman's voice whispered. I looked around. "Where are you?"    
A shadow moved in from the dark in the shape of a large animal. It's outline glowed in a light blue. "I was hoping to meet you."   
I tried to focus on what it was but failed.  
  The creature came into view. It looked like a large blue cat. It bowed it's head. "I am Matatabi. Two tailed cat."  
 Another creature walked up beside it. "I am Shukaku. One tailed beast." it's voice higher pitched. A third creature walked up, though it was more like dragged. "Hello. I am Saiken." It looked like a slug. Shukaku looked like a type of raccoon cat.  
I gulped and wanted to go hide in a hole. They all looked at me. "Don't be afraid (y/n). We are your allies." Matatabi nodded, as if reading my mind. I looked around, quickly noticing their multiple tails. "Your the tailed beasts?" I asked. Shukaku chuckled. "Only three. The others aren't here yet."   
Saiken twisted around. "I hear eight tails."  
 That word caught me. What kind of creature had eight tails?  
It moved up next to Shukaku. "Sorry for being late. I had a thing come up. Hello (y/n)." He grinned. The eight tailed beast looked like an octopus with ox horns. "I don't believe we met but you met my Jinchuriki, Killer Bee."   
At that moment, he jumped down of the beasts back and grinned with it. "Yo it's (y/n)." He waved. I gave a quick nod of greeting. I was to stunned to speak anymore. Another beast arrived with four tails in the form of a monkey. And a beetle like one with seven... Wings?  
"We are still missing three, five, and nine tails." Matatabi stated. "Gyūki, your closest to nine tails, can you please fetch him?" She asked the eight tails. "Kokuō was supposed to keep an eye on him right?" He asked the four tails.   
"Yea then go to Isobu who is also not here."  
"I'm here." Gruffed a voice as a large turtle like creature arrived. "Did Kokuō ever talk to you?" The four tails asked.   
The turtle like beast had three spiked tails. "No. Was he supposed to."  
 Matatabi hissed. "Everyone quiet! We will wait for them for a little while longer. For now, Shukaku, did you find the Jinchuriki?" She turned to him. The one tails nodded. "Yes."  
 As he spoke, seven people walked from the shadows. A girl smiled at me instantly. She had tanned skin and short, green blue hair. "Hey check you out! I'm Fū!" She pointed to herself. I nodded a hello and looked at everyone else. The first one I noticed quickly was Gaara. I wondered. He was a Jinchuriki? Oh I remember now. I had almost forgotten. Gaara noticed I had been looking at him and gave me a smile. "Nice to see you again." He waved and stood in front of Shukaku. The beast rumbled irritably and shifted. Fū ran up to the seven tails and gave it a hug. I remembered what Gaara had said. He was Jinchuriki of the one tails and once beast and Jinchuriki were separated, they die. So.. Fū... And the others. They were dead. It made me feel sad thinking about it. Fū seemed like a wonderful person. And the others too. Each one approached a different beast. A tall woman with long blonde hair sat in front of Matatabi. "Hello (y/n). I am Yugito and I've heard a lot about you."  
One Jinchuriki, a man, stood next to me looking around confused. I waited for Yugito to continue. "I was told you could communicate with the tailed beasts and that Matatabi would be your guide."  
 I didn't know that. I guessed that was why I met her first.   
"You already know us." Gaara spoke up. "I am Gaara and this is the one tailed Shukaku." He looked up at the creature.  
"Pleased to meet you. I am Yagura and this is Isobu." The young boy standing before the three tails bowed.  
"I'm Roshi and-"  
"I am Son Goku." His beast interrupted with a chuckle.  
The man beside me sighed. "I'm Han and my beast was the five tailed Kokuō." He crossed his arms in irritation.  
"I am Utakata and this is Saiken." A young man with blue robes and short brown hair muttered.   
"This is Chōmei!" Fū laughed.  
"I'm Killer Bee! Now meet Gyūki!" B nodded with a smile.  
Matatabi sat down. "Nine tails and five tails aren't here yet-"  
"Wait! I'm sorry!" A large horse like creature ran up beside seven tails. "Please forgive me!" He bowed. Matatabi grunted. "Finally. Where's Kurama?" She asked.   
The five tails sighed. "I don't know. He should be coming though."  
 Han moved next to Kokuō, looking irritated.  
Finally, a large beast came out of the dark with thick red fur. Naruto sat on his neck and looked around in confusion. "W-Wha?"  
 Yugito grinned. "Nice of you to finally join us."  
Naruto scratched his head. "Uh... Yea. Where am I?"


	27. Waking up

Gaara turned up to the blonde. "We're here to see (y/n)." He stated. Naruto grinned and hopped down. "Hey everyone is here!" He looked around. Kurama gruffed. My eyes looked up at the large fox. I didn't know Naruto was a Jinchuriki. That thing... It made me have shivers. The fox's eyes stared at my right back and I had to look away. Yugito smiled. "Great. We're all here. I hope you don't mind Matatabi was chosen. Her Chakra can easily be used to strengthen yours so she was the best choice." The blonde approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. The other Jinchuriki did the same. Naruto ran up and copied them, confused. "So.... er... what are we doing?" He looked around.  
 Their hands felt warm. Warm like the first time I had moved to their world. I wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep but I kept myself awake.   
Utakata nodded. "Call our names when you need our help. And we'll come." He backed away and began to fade.   
Yugito grinned and put her hand down. "But we can only come once. So use our power wisely." She vanished as well. Fū laughed. "Call me first okay? I can't wait to hang out again!" Her voice turned into the wind and she to, was gone.  
Han gruffed and crossed his arms. "See ya." He waved. Yagura sighed and looked away. "It's tough being dead you know. It's like being alone but being surrounded at the same time."  
I nodded. "I know how that feels." I muttered and looked up just as he vanished.  
Roshi didn't say anything but he bowed his head. 

 "I don't understand. What's happening?" I asked. But nobody answered.  
 The three living Jinchuriki dropped their hands. Gaara turned to the tailed beasts. "Tell me, what are we preparing for? Why does she need your chakra?" He looked around. The Kazekage asked what everyone was thinking and I thanked him in my head. Matatabi stepped forward. "Now that (y/n) can hold chakra, we can give her our power for the upcoming battle. She was granted special power from another world and the enemy will stop at nothing to get it."  
 I gulped. This was to much. Special power? What special power? Was it my typing skills or something?   
Naruto scratched his head. "Hu?"  
The cat rolled her eyes. "There's no time now. Go home and rest."  
 B chuckled. "Sure thing cat girl!" He faded away with a grin. Gaara started to become transparent. He nodded a goodbye to Naruto and vanished.   
Suddenly I opened my eyes. I looked around and found myself back at the river. I had never dreamt like that though. Naruto jumped back in reality and turned to me. "Let's be getting back now." He sighed. I looked back at the water. "But we just started...." I whined and trudged back to the village.  
 We passed the familiar trees but something stopped me short when I noticed a small black insect sitting on a branch. I gulped and looked away. I had to follow though. I wasn't going to get anywhere if I always had my head in the clouds. 


	28. Shino's Halloween ((Halloween special))

Down in the village, there had been rumors spreading like wildfire about a spy who has been taken into custody by Hokage herself. I knew full well they were ridiculous lies. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets just as a small scout beetle returned. It landed on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. I grew angry. (Y/n) is trying to forget about me?! I knew she shouldn't have left. Naruto turned to me. "Hey you okay? Usually you like this stuff." He looked at my meal with disgust. Well, I didn't ask for him to like it so I don't care. "Why? It's because-"  
 "I bet he's fine." Kiba shrugged. "Aren't ya Shino?" He grinned at me. I sighed and stood up. I'll go see (y/n) myself.   
"Where you going?" Naruto asked. I didn't answer. How could I? Tenten looked up from her meal. "I thought you were going to celebrate with us?" She asked. I turned to her. "What?"  
"It's Halloween tonight. Can't you come with us?" She asked. Costumes? Yea alright. But only for a little bit. I gave a quick nod and returned home to find a costume. Dad opened the door slightly and peaked in. "Your going somewhere?" He muttered. I nodded. "I need a costume."  
 He grinned. A grin that made me shiver. "I think I got one that will scare everyone. Come with me."  
   
 I looked in the mirror and stretched my arms out. "A spider." I nodded an appreciation. Dad nodded and crossed his arms. "You look good. Now go on." He pushed me out the door just as the others arrived. ((It sucks cause I got a ton of pictures as everyone dressed up and I can only add one. I'll see if I can post them on my profile.))  
Naruto grinned. He was dressed as the Sage, Jiraiya. Kiba was a werewolf and Sakura and Ino were twin witches. Naruto gaped. "Woah. That costume defies gravity." He laughed. I sighed and approached their group. Ino put her hands on her hips. "Okay what about everyone else?" She asked.  
"The others are going trick or treating in another area." Kiba replied. "So were all here. We're going up around the north of the village. I heard the candy there is packed!" He laughed and we set off. The first house was one of the elite ninja who handed us all some wrapped dango balls. The next one was sweet sugar and caramel cubes. A little ways up, it began to get dark. Sakura knocked on the next door and a tired Anko opened it. "Oh hey guys. How's it going?"  
 Naruto held out his bag. "Trick or treat!" He grinned. Anko yawned and tossed in some chocolate bars then gave us some. "Oh while your here, how's (y/n)? I was hoping she'd visit soon but I haven't heard from her."  
 Everyone turned to me but I couldn't answer. I haven't seen (y/n) since she left early that one morning. I simply shrugged and Anko sighed. "Oh well. I wonder how those Chakra pills are working." She muttered to herself and closed the door. The sky became a crisp dark and I found my chance to slip away as we went past the Hokage's tower. Nobody even noticed I was gone. Someone had painted it to look like a large pumpkin. I needed to find which room was (y/n)'s so I sent out a few scouts and waited quietly. In a few minutes, they returned to me and had pinpointed her room. I looked up at the window, unfortunately seeing it to small to fit though. I'd have to go in from the front.   
 There were no guards so I easily walked in. That's where it became difficult. There were no lights and turning any on would reveal my presence so I'd have to stumble in the dark. I could make out a staircase and climbed up to the second floor. The sound of approaching footsteps told me someone was coming. I pressed my back to a wall and was silent as the ninja passed. I started down the hall, hearing Killer bee mumbling to himself in a room. It must be hard for him to be away from home for so long. I didn't have time for that though. Another staircase led to the third floor. Before I approached it, I took off my costume and hid both it and my candy under a step.   
 Another ninja was coming quickly. I had to think fast, jumping to the ceiling. Shizune fumbled down the steps with Tonton not a second later. "Just look at you. I told you you shouldn't have eaten that much candy." She scolded the pig and vanished.   
 I continued down the hall, finally reaching (y/n)'s room to find it was guarded. Of course it would be. It was night and she was important. I sent beetles down the opposite direction, climbing over the walls to stay undetected and form the shape of an enemy ninja. The guards ran off after it and I slipped into the bedroom. 


	29. Tonight

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers though my hair. Today, it was Halloween and I couldn't go out. I know I had to stay safe, but still...   
I heard someone out in the bedroom and peaked out of the bathroom. "Hello?"  
 "(Y/n)." Shino looked up. I gulped and looked away.   
He pulled my chin up so I had to look at him. "What is it?" He muttered. I pulled away and looked at the ground. "I've been trying to work hard but I keep thinking about you. It's such a distraction that... I've been trying to forget." I admitted.   
Shino pulled down his hood and but his hands on my shoulders. "It's not fair. I don't want to leave you." He pulled me in a tight hug. "Don't make me leave you." He took my hand and rubbed it with his thumb gently. "...It's so soft."   
He pulled away and placed a kiss on the top. I felt my face heat up. I never imagined I'd fall in love like this. He was perfect. The boys in my world were normally self centered or obnoxious. I wasn't picky like that but it was like they didn't even care unless their girlfriend let them put his hands all over her. That's only what I've seen in a distance though. Shino was different though. He was content just being in my presence. He was gentle and soft spoken. It made me fall even harder. As much as I didn't want to admit it. It made me blush just thinking about it. I don't remember. Did he know that I didn't belong here? That I was supposed to be dead? I felt tears start to come on and I jumped in to hug Shino. He froze up then returned my gesture.   
"It's strange." I heard him mutter. "Why? It's because I've never felt like this. You've changed me."

"If it's already chosen, it must be where you would made a difference. Most spirits chose which dimension they wish to go. But very few have already been chosen. Your special. The universe knows you'll made a difference here. One that will change many lives."

I remember. I came here to change lives. Is this what that demon meant? Shino kissed a spot on my neck that made me shiver. He kissed another spot and began to trail up to my face, kissing the edge of my lips. I whined and kissed him back more roughly. We shared a long kiss. Shino's lips were cold and soft. We didn't break apart until we had to breathe.   
"(Y/n)." He whispered and cupped my cheek. "Don't leave me. The sky is to vast for a person to live life alone." He pressed his forehead to mine. "Promise?"  
I nodded. "I promise."  
 There was suddenly a knock at the door. Shino froze and ducked behind the bed. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and two ninja walked in. "Are you alright (y/n)? There was a strange guy walking around and he suddenly vanished."   
 I nodded and smiled. "Yea I'm good. Can I get a glass of water?" I asked, hoping that would give Shino a chance to get out.   
The ninja nodded and walked away. I looked back to where Shino was hiding.  
"I told you that I'm not leaving you." He muttered, again, reading my mind. "But..."  
What if the Hokage found him here? We could both get in trouble. Shino put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't see it but I knew he was smiling. "Fine. But it's on you if we get I trouble.' I crossed my arms and moved away.  
 "Where are you going?" He asked.   
"I'm getting pajamas." I stated matter-of-factily with a smile and went into the bathroom to change.  
When I was done, I plopped on the bed and moved under the covers. Shino sat on the bed cris-crossed and looked down on me. "Are you going to sleep?" He asked. I nodded and yawned. "Yea..." I whispered, already falling asleep. Today I had to train all day and I was drained.   
 The bed moved and Shino laid down in his normal attire. Does he change to go to bed? I wondered about that. And he still wore his glasses to sleep. Soon, I'll find out what his eyes look like. Maybe they're blue like Naruto's? Or brown like Kiba's? What about green? This is something I'd have to find out. I felt myself fall asleep and begin to dream.

 

The door opened and we walked inside. "(Y/n) we got your-" I stopped. My friend looked over my shoulder. "What?"  
 I grinned. "Shh. Look." I pointed to be bed where (y/n) and Shino slept.  
 He gasped and blushed. "Woah. I wish I was as lucky as him." He muttered. I elbowed his side and set the water down on her nightstand. "Let's leave them be."


	30. Tonight

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers though my hair. Today, it was Halloween and I couldn't go out. I know I had to stay safe, but still...   
I heard someone out in the bedroom and peaked out of the bathroom. "Hello?"  
 "(Y/n)." Shino looked up. I gulped and looked away.   
He pulled my chin up so I had to look at him. "What is it?" He muttered. I pulled away and looked at the ground. "I've been trying to work hard but I keep thinking about you. It's such a distraction that... I've been trying to forget." I admitted.   
Shino pulled down his hood and but his hands on my shoulders. "It's not fair. I don't want to leave you." He pulled me in a tight hug. "Don't make me leave you." He took my hand and rubbed it with his thumb gently. "...It's so soft."   
He pulled away and placed a kiss on the top. I felt my face heat up. I never imagined I'd fall in love like this. He was perfect. The boys in my world were normally self centered or obnoxious. I wasn't picky like that but it was like they didn't even care unless their girlfriend let them put his hands all over her. That's only what I've seen in a distance though. Shino was different though. He was content just being in my presence. He was gentle and soft spoken. It made me fall even harder. As much as I didn't want to admit it. It made me blush just thinking about it. I don't remember. Did he know that I didn't belong here? That I was supposed to be dead? I felt tears start to come on and I jumped in to hug Shino. He froze up then returned my gesture.   
"It's strange." I heard him mutter. "Why? It's because I've never felt like this. You've changed me."

"If it's already chosen, it must be where you would made a difference. Most spirits chose which dimension they wish to go. But very few have already been chosen. Your special. The universe knows you'll made a difference here. One that will change many lives."

I remember. I came here to change lives. Is this what that demon meant? Shino kissed a spot on my neck that made me shiver. He kissed another spot and began to trail up to my face, kissing the edge of my lips. I whined and kissed him back more roughly. We shared a long kiss. Shino's lips were cold and soft. We didn't break apart until we had to breathe.   
"(Y/n)." He whispered and cupped my cheek. "Don't leave me. The sky is to vast for a person to live life alone." He pressed his forehead to mine. "Promise?"  
I nodded. "I promise."  
 There was suddenly a knock at the door. Shino froze and ducked behind the bed. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and two ninja walked in. "Are you alright (y/n)? There was a strange guy walking around and he suddenly vanished."   
 I nodded and smiled. "Yea I'm good. Can I get a glass of water?" I asked, hoping that would give Shino a chance to get out.   
The ninja nodded and walked away. I looked back to where Shino was hiding.  
"I told you that I'm not leaving you." He muttered, again, reading my mind. "But..."  
What if the Hokage found him here? We could both get in trouble. Shino put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't see it but I knew he was smiling. "Fine. But it's on you if we get I trouble.' I crossed my arms and moved away.  
 "Where are you going?" He asked.   
"I'm getting pajamas." I stated matter-of-factily with a smile and went into the bathroom to change.  
When I was done, I plopped on the bed and moved under the covers. Shino sat on the bed cris-crossed and looked down on me. "Are you going to sleep?" He asked. I nodded and yawned. "Yea..." I whispered, already falling asleep. Today I had to train all day and I was drained.   
 The bed moved and Shino laid down in his normal attire. Does he change to go to bed? I wondered about that. And he still wore his glasses to sleep. Soon, I'll find out what his eyes look like. Maybe they're blue like Naruto's? Or brown like Kiba's? What about green? This is something I'd have to find out. I felt myself fall asleep and begin to dream.

 

The door opened and we walked inside. "(Y/n) we got your-" I stopped. My friend looked over my shoulder. "What?"  
 I grinned. "Shh. Look." I pointed to be bed where (y/n) and Shino slept.  
 He gasped and blushed. "Woah. I wish I was as lucky as him." He muttered. I elbowed his side and set the water down on her nightstand. "Let's leave them be."


	31. Gambling hearts

I slowly began to feel my body awaken. The sun hit my eyes and I groaned to cover them. Where were my glasses? I suddenly remembered last night. Did that really happen? Or was it a dream. I heard soft breathing and blushed. It was real. Shino HAD snuck into my room last night. I pulled myself up and rubbed my eyes, yawning a bit. Why hadn't Tsuande woken me up? It was way past 5 o'clock. In fact, it was almost 9'. I looked next to me to find a sleeping Shino. That's when I realized. This could me my chance to find out what his eyes look like! I reached to pull off his glasses but an arm grabbed my wrist in an instant. I jumped in surprise. Shino sat up then let me go. "Maybe later." He muttered sleepily and pulled his knees to his chin. I smiled and hopped to the ground, wobbling a bit before I caught my balance. "Did I wake you?" I asked. The boy shook his head. "No. I was waiting for you to wake up before I moved." He watched me. Liar. I thought to myself. I could tell he had just been sleeping but I didn't say anything. I trudged over to the window and closed the curtains, making the room infinitely darker quickly. Who had opened them anyway? "It's Saturday you know. Are you going somewhere?" Shino asked, finally standing up. That's it then. It's the weekend. I bet even the Hokage wanted a day off. What does she do during her free time? I turned the doorknob, surprised to find it was unlocked and stepped into the hall. I pulled at my pajamas uncomfortably. "Where are my sunglasses?' I muttered outloud and looked back in the bedroom. Shino had been stretching. I had noticed he never gets up unless someone else does first. He stopped and looked at me. "Is something wrong?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and looked back out. Where was Tsuande? Even on weekends, she should still be around, doing a little work. But I didn't hear or see anything. Suddenly an arm snaked around my waist and Shino slipped my missing sunglasses on me. I adjusted them slightly and smiled. "Thanks. Do you know where Tsuande is?" I asked. I didn't get a response except a nod. Which I guessed meant 'she was up to no good.'  
I went back inside the room to change then Shino walked me out to the village and down into the restaurant district.  
We stopped at a small casino. "Your kidding." I looked at the establishment wide eyed. I couldn't think of the first thing to say. I didn't expect a world like this to have a casino first of all, how did I miss it, and why was the leader of an entire village doing here? I rolled my eyes and walked inside. Surprisingly, it wasn't like the ones in my world. There were no strikers everywhere or advertisements on every wall. It was quiet as everyone focused on their game or there was the occasional cheering guy who just got lucky. A small bar was in the corner where I noticed Shizune having a small drink. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped and jerked around to face me before relaxing. "Oh (y/n). You scared me." She laughed. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes looked hyper. She was obviously on the verge of getting drunk. "Where's Tsuande?" I asked. Shizune looked around then pointed towards the slots. "Over there. I wouldn't go over there though. Lady Hokage is in a bad mood." She giggled. I rolled my eyes and went over there anyway. Tsuande was at her machine, poking at the pictures with a sad look. "Are you okay?" I asked, confused. The Hokage sighed. "I just lost so much money..." She stared into space. "Two thousand yen..."  
 I gasped. "How much?!"  
The Hokage turned to me. "I lost two thousand yen (y/n)! Come on, help an old lady out." She put an arm around my shoulders. "I bet you can't do it." She winked. Was I supposed or even allowed to gamble? I didn't really care. I sat on the seat beside her and put in some money. The machine came alive and I pulled the handle. The pictured spun around. I bit my lip as they slowed. The Hokage looked over my shoulder. Finally they came to a stop on three 7's. I gaped and covered my mouth. "I won!" I cheered and pocketed the money Tsuande tried to swipe. "No way! This is mine! You gotta get yours back." I crossed my arms and walked out, satisfied and having completely forgot why I had gone In in the first place.

Tsuande chuckled and leaned against her machine. "It's nice to see her lighten up eh Shizune?" The Hokage looked up as she approached. "So much more alive than before. It's nice."   
 Shizune finished her drink and nodded. "Y-Yea. She was always looking depressed. You bet her win hu?"  
 Tsuande grinned. "Of course I did. And I bet there's no way she'll beat the next attackers either." She gave a thumbs up. Both Shizune and Tsuande knew anything she bet, the opposite always happened. Secretly though, the woman wanted the girl to succeed and become the great Ninja they wanted her to one day be. Soon though, (y/n) would discover the power she had that would save the village from possible destruction.  
"Now that that's all good my lady, how will you get your money back?"  
"..........Damn."

Shino twisted a strand of my hair around his finger as we sat on the very bench that we had been stuck on during the festival. It made me laugh thinking back to it. How silly it was to be tied together. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. It was still hard the believe that I had hated the sound of his name not to long ago and now I can't stand being apart. He placed his hand over mine and I looked down at it. "Hm.. Could I see it again?" I asked. Shino looked confused. "See what?"  
"Your beetles. Their really cool."   
 He nodded and a few small insects crawled from his sleeves and onto my hand. I brought then closer and inspected them closely. They were so small. I laughed and played with them as they scurried around the palm of my hand. Suddenly, the sound of someone screaming my name made the bugs return to their owner. Ino ran up to us. "Ohmygosh(y/n)ihaventseenyouinforever!" Ino buried her face into my shirt and squeaked. "I-Ino!" I cried in surprise. The blonde looked up and turned to Shino. Then back at me. Then back at him. Before giving me a creepy grin. "Are you two together?" She giggled. I felt my cheeks get set aflame. Thankfully, Shino awnsered for me. "No. Clearly, we are two separate people." He shoved his hands in his pockets. Ino crossed her arms. "Well. Anyway, I have to go help Shikamaru with some weird thing he asked me to do. See you later!" She ran off. I returned to my position of resting on Shino's shoulder. "Why did you say that?" I wondered.  
"Why? It's because I don't want to hear her scream and go running around like an excited puppy." He replied. I laughed lightly at that. "Good point."   
 The clouds started to block out the sun, casting a dark shadow over the village. I pulled off my sunglasses and the sky became even darker. Rain started to pour down and villagers bustled inside. I stood up but Shino grabbed my hand. "Wait. Something isn't right." He stood up and looked around. It was odd how the weather changed so fast. Suddenly he pushed me in an ally. "Stay there. Why? Because it's the Rain village. We're under attack."  
"How can you tell?" I looked around. Shino pushed me back again. "My insects can detect their Chakra. Don't move until I get back." He placed a kiss on my hand and ran off. A few sensory type ninja followed soon after. They probably figured it out too. Before I saw anything else, a thick, dark fog surrounded the village. I was completely blinded. My hair was getting soaked and it dripped to my entire body, soaking my clothes. I couldn't hear anything and grew afraid. What if something happened? I peaked out of the ally but it was to no avail due to the fog. Someone suddenly wrenched around and grabbed my neck. He pinned me to the ground and held a blade my my throat. "There's the little brat that got away. Hanzō didn't like that, you know." The ninja pulled down a mask he was wearing, revealing a large scar over his eye along with his pupil a milky white color. "No use now is it." He spat and ran the blade over my throat. I felt the liquid over my neck as I began to bleed. I swallowed a lump and tried to squirm away but he held me down with such force that it didn't make a difference. "I'm going to enjoy this. Now, it's not just business. It's personal." He raised the knife over my head and brought it down.


	32. Odd

I was scared. So scared that I couldn't move. There was nobody to save me this time. That's when it hit me. The fight was only a diversion to separate me from the others. The real fight was here and I didn't even have any weapons. How do I call the Jinchuriki? What do I do?! The kunai came down and I moved fast. My hands wrapped around the blade and I pushed it back. My palms ripped and blood seeped down but the pain was minimal compared to my fear. The ninja kept pushing back. I felt myself loosing. I wasn't strong but I had to save myself this time! I raised my feet and kicked him back. The man staggered but not long enough for me to get up and run. He swiped at my heart. I rolled to the side and scrambled up. I felt the pain in my hands and gasped. I caressed them and began to cry. Why did it hurt so much? I couldn't stand it! I wanted to pass out but that would mean death. The ninja laughed. "Your weaker than I expected. Who will save you now?"  
He's right. With the fog, I couldn't see a thing. I could run to a dead end and that would be it. I froze up and shook. I was weak, alone, why? Why was I alone again? This is how I died last time. What if.... What would happen if I died again? Would that demon save me? Or would that be it? How many chances can one person really get? This isn't a game.  
 I can't just try again and I don't have three lives. I began to have tunnel vision. I groaned and covered my eyes, getting blood in them. My pain vanished suddenly and I looked around. The ninja was staring at me wide eyed. "What are you?" He whispered. I looked at my hands still wet with red but the cuts had disappeared. What's more, everything was black and white. I was able to see building outlines though the fog. The ninja gripped his kunai tightly. Sweat dripped down his face. "It doesn't matter. In the end, the leaf will fall from the tree." He ran at me. I ducked just in time and whipped around to elbow his stomach and throw him to the ground. I felt a surge of power suddenly. Was this the power of chakra? I felt like I was on fire but it wasn't painful. Just really hot. Looking back at my hands, a strange power was covering my whole body. I made a fist and picked up the kunai he dropped. The ninja pulled himself up and glared at me. "Do it." He spat. I looked him back in the eyes but threw the knife at his feet. "I'm not a monster. If you want to kill me, let's make it fair." I replied. WHAT WAS I DOING? I wasn't thinking straight for sure. But I felt so strong at that moment. He picked it up and ran at me. This time I raised an arm and a large ball of light shot from me. Something liquid dripped on my lips. I dabbed at it and licked it away, tasting the sweetness of blood. My vision returned to normal and the man was laying unmoving on the ground. I gasped and fell back. I fell and covered my mouth from throwing up. Did I do that? I couldn't have! Did I really kill him? I put a hand on his jacket and moved him slightly, having no response. I strange paper fell from his pocket. It was wet. Probably from the rain. I opened it carefully as to not tear the delicate paper and tried to read the smudged letters.

 

 Word has been going around that a strange girl can wield tailed beast power. I want you to kill her before the first snowfall. A high bounty is on her head. 

I clutched the paper and shredded it up. Everything was about money. Even in another world. It's all about money. One life for a couple of coins. It made me so angry I wanted to break something. So that's what I tried to do. I turned and reared my hand back to punch a wall nearby. Before I could land the blow, something held me back. I turned around to find Kiba holding me carefully. He had a saddened look on his face and didn't say anything but pulled me into a hug. "It's okay." He muttered. Akamaru licked my hand and whined. I sighed and began to cry. I couldn't hold myself back. The tears soaked his jacket but he didn't stop me. I was so weak right then. "d-don't leave me please. I don't w-want to be alone." I pulled at his jacket and cried harder. Kiba put a hand on my head and pet my heart softly. "It's okay. The attack it over. I'll bring you back to lady Hokage." He whispered and picked me up. Kiba held me bridal style and started off for the Tower. "I'm always saving your butt you know." He smiled. I could tell he was trying to make me feel better but it didn't work. Not after what just happened. I KILLED that man. I never wanted to kill him. I just couldn't control myself. I don't understand anything anymore. I just wanted to get back to my room and go to sleep. That's when I remembered. "Wait. What about Shino?" I squirmed in his arms. Kiba held me tighter and didn't say anything about it. "You need to rest." Was all he said. I pushed away more. "N-No. Not right now. I need to know he's alright." I finally pushed enough to get Kiba to put me down. "(Y/n) please-"  
I didn't hear what he was going to say because I was already running to the battlefield. The mist had started to clear up and I noticed a ton of ninja running around to injured others. This was much more than a diversion. It wasn't even a provoked attack. Why would they do this? I jogged up to a young brunette woman with a clipboard. "Excuse me, have you seen Shino?" I asked. Her face instantly fell. "He was heading to the hospital. I heard three Shinobi attacked him at once. He didn't even have a chance to fight back." She held the clipboard close to her chest. I felt a pain in my heart and felt a ball of ice in my stomach. "Where's the hospital?" I asked. The woman pointed to the south of the village. "Back that way." She returned working. I broke into a run. Faster than I had ever run before. I was tired so quickly it's like I had no energy to begin with. My Chakra gave me a boost and I kept running though. Finally I reached a small building and walked inside. There were people bustling everywhere with wounded ninja. Back and forth. The commotion was to much to bear. I pushed though the crowd and made my way to the counter. Surprisingly, Sakura was working there right now. She turned to me and gasped. "(Y/n). I'm so sorry! Shino. He.... He's having emergency surgery. You can't see him right now." She looked away. I clenched my fists so hard they shook. "How is he?"   
 Sakura shook her head. I glared her down. "Tell me!"  
"He might not make it!" She burst and began crying. I felt numb. So weak... I couldn't feel or hear anything. I think someone was calling my name but I couldn't tell. A stream of tears rolled down my face and I let them. I didn't understand. Why did the world have to be so cruel? It let me love them ripped it away in a heartbeat. I fell to my knees and just sat there staring. Everyone... Everything... I hated it all. It should all just die for all I care! I heard my name again and someone sat next to me. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care. They grabbed my arm and started shaking me but I didn't respond. How could I? I've never felt so hopeless before. A loud buzzing blocked out all the sound but something snapped it away. "(Y/n)!" Naruto yelled and shocked me awake. I wiped away my tears and looked down. "G-Go away." I sniffed. Naruto sat in front of me and tilt his head so he could look at my face. "Don't cry. Please." He pouted then moved my chin so I looked at him. "Okay you listen to me! He'll be fine! Shino is tough and if anything, his bugs got him." Naruto gave me a thumbs up and grinned. 'So don't be sad. II bet the doctors will let you see him when the surgery is over!"  
 I nodded and looked away again. "A-Alright. I'll be okay. But.. Something strange happened when I was fighting."  
I began to tell him the story up to when I found the ninja dead at my feet. 


	33. Leaving

Naruto listened to every word I said with so much interest it was like telling a kid about cotton candy dragons. I finished and he helped me to my feet. "Eh I don't know what to think about it. I'll have to ask Lady Tsuande." He replied and scratched his head. "You saw in black and white? Like an animal kind of thing?'  
I nodded. It was odd. How did that happen? And why was I fine now? Sakura looked over the counter. "I just got a call from the ER. You can go back there but you have to be quiet." She smiled. I nodded, feeling nauseous again. What if he's so hurt he couldn't do anything? I was scared but I followed the nurse to his room. The 'Surgery in progress' sign was off. I gulped and pushed open the door. Please be okay. Please be okay. A doctor suddenly pushed past me on his way out then looked back. "Are you (y/n)? He's been asking about you constantly." He explained with a light smile. "Go right in. But be quiet. We just finished surgery." With that, he pulled off some bloodied gloves and tossed them away. I pushed some hair behind my ear and took a deep breath before running though the door. It was a bright room with white walls and floors and a small single bed. The blinds were shut and a few doctors were still putting things away. They looked calm so I guessed he was alright. I cautiously approached the bed where Shino lay, half asleep. Two nurses looked over to me with smirks. I gave them the finger and they giggled and turned back to working. Suddenly the bed shifted and I turned my eyes to the sleeping boy. His hand wrapped around own and held me tightly. "Are you okay? What happened?" I muttered and carefully sat next to him. Shino smiled lightly. "They came so quick I couldn't do anything. I thought I was going to die." His smile vanished and he held my hand tighter. "I thought I was going to leave you."   
A nurse suddenly pulled me away. "You can't ma'am. Not right now. Come back in a week." She pushed me out and closed the door.   
I sighed and started down the hall, my hands in my pockets. I couldn't stand it. Being helpless like this. What could I possibly do for Shino? He saved my life again and I couldn't give him anything! I couldn't keep doing this. He was a ninja and might loose his life in a fight. This agony hurt me to much. I didn't want to loose him. That's when I decided that I needed to stop. Stop everything. I couldn't be with him anymore if I was worrying about him every second we were apart. It was so much easier to hate him. I leaned against the lobby wall and slouched down. A shadow fell over me and I looked up at Kiba. "Yo. You okay?" He asked with a frown. Akamaru sat next to me. I scratched his ear and sighed. "No..." Was all I replied. Kiba leaned down and plopped down in front of me like Naruto had done. "What's wrong? Did Shino do anything to hurt you? If he did I swear-"  
"How do you know?" I replied. I don't remember telling anyone we were together. Kiba looked up. "Eh? Oh. It's obvious. During the fight he was distracted. That's pretty weird for him you know?"  
 So that's it. I was the reason Shino got hurt. Now I have even more reason to break it off. "Well it's not what he did. I decided... It's crazy. I'm going to break up with him when he's all better. I'm worrying twenty four seven and-" I stopped my run on sentence with a sigh. Kiba pulled me in a hug. "Don't be sad. I'm here. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again!" He let go with one arm to give a thumbs up. Tears stung my eyes and I hugged him tighter. The comfort of another person is something I rarely had before. Even before my dad left, I was never hugged. Not once. We never laughed together or ate dinner at a table like other families. We were separated from the beginning. It felt so nice. I buried my face in Kiba's jacket and drifted off to a sleep. 

 I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in my room in the Tower. I sat up and looked around. There was the soft smell of peppermint and fresh bread wafting from an unknown location. I held my head and pulled my knees to my chest.

 

"Did you get the pie?"  
A soft chuckle from a man. "Aw I forgot. It's alright. We can make some."  
A woman scoffed and hit him playfully. "That's the only thing I asked you to bring back!" She clicked her tongue. "Fine. I'll make one real quick but keep (y/n) busy. This is a surprise."  
To late. I giggled and ran away from the kitchen door. Pie! I wanted pie! Suddenly I was scooped up. The attacker poked my nose and laughed. "Where do you think your going little one? I have a surprise for you."   
I gasped and tugged at his shirt. "What is it? Is it a toy?" He set me down. I hopped up and down excitedly. He shook his head. "Nope. It's really good."  
He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it curiously. "What is it?"  
Feeling slightly discouraged it wasn't a new toy.  
"Take a bite. It's spiced peppermint bread. Made just for the holidays."  
 I reluctantly sunk my teeth into the bread. The flavor melted in my mouth and I shoved in the whole thing. "It's good! Is there more?" I asked with a grin when I had swallowed. He shook his head. "Nope. Sorry honey. That was it. But I'll pick some up when I go to the store next time." He grinned and stood up. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen where mom was mixing pie batter. She sighed and looked at me. "I can't keep anything from you can I?"

I buried my face in my legs and began to cry. I cried for a long time. To long to track. Finally, I let it all out and wiped my face. Sometimes, it's alright to just have a good cry. It lets out the piled up emotions I heard. It was true, after I was done, I felt more relaxed until I remembered Shino in the hospital. It was my fault to. I loved him but he's someone that always thinks about me. Same for me. We're being distracted from the world and putting ourselves in danger because of this. If I'm trying to train and my mind wanders, my Chakra could build up and I'd get hurt. I can't let that happen. I wish there was another way...  
I walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn't much to eat so I decided to pay a visit to one of the restaurants. I picked up my extra money and walked out. I knew I shouldn't have left but I needed to get away. I looked at the village gates. Far away.   
I sat at the booth of Yakiniku Q, lost in thought. Maybe I should just leave. I'll steal a few ninja tools and run away. There's more villages around right? The waitress approached and gave me a smile. "What can I do for you today?" She asked. I looked though the menu and told her what I wanted. She jot it down and scurried off. When she was gone, I slouched in my seat and closed my eyes. If I hadn't, I might have started to cry again. It's starting again. The same thing that happened in my old life. Something happened. I was alone and gave up. And now I'm running away from it all. I'd probably end up dead in the forest somewhere. With all these enemies after me and all. My food came and when it did, I wasn't feeling all that hungry. Still, I took a few bites and ordered a to-go box. When I leave, I'll need a bit of food too.


	34. Hanzō

Ino opened her door with confusion. "(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" She asked. I sighed. I felt awful doing this but I didn't have any other option. "Can I  come in? I think I left something here." I lied. Ino nodded. "Oh sure. Come in." She moved aside and let me walk in. I sat on the couch. "I think I left a shirt in your room. I can't find it anywhere." I explained with a goofy smile. Ino laughed. "Yea. I'll go see if it's here. Be right back!" She skipped away. The moment she was out of earshot, I jumped up and dug though the cabinets, finding Inoichi's box of ninja gear. It contained kunai, Shurikin, a first aid kit, and a wearable pouch with a plant encyclopedia inside. I swiped the case and ran out the door before she came back and ran. I kept running and running as far as I could go without getting tired.   
My heart pounded in my chest so hard I thought it would explode. I felt bad about everything. About leaving and for being the reason Shino ended up getting hurt. I felt bad I took up all these people's time and everything else I've done since I came. Since I've been here, I've been weak and helpless and people keep having to save me. And ever since we met, I've been causing trouble for Shino. How could he love me after that? I reached the spot where I first came to this world and decided to take a break. I leaned against a tree and held to box close to my chest. I slumped down and opened up my meal. I ate in silence, just thinking. What kind of world was out there? Is there small farms? Maybe I could find a small farm and work there forever. That would be easy. A few crickets started to come out and sing their songs. I ran out of food and closed the box with a sigh. "Where do I go now?" I muttered to myself and looked up at the sky. The moon hung high overhead, shining a silver light over the land. Something caught my eye and I stood up, making my way to the kunai that still dug into the tree bark. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and ripped it out. It was still sharp and in good condition. I put it in my pocket and picked up my things. I had to keep moving. I wonder what the other villages are like. Gaara was from the Sand village and B was from the Cloud. I've never met anyone from the Mist or Stone but I bet they're kind too.   
"Look out!"  
Someone suddenly called but I didn't have time to react before something crashed into my head.

"Wake up. It's time to get up now."  
I opened my eyes and suddenly felt a blistering pain on my head. I went to cover it but I found I couldn't move.  
I pulled at my bounds with a grunt but they didn't move. "Let me go!" I cried, hoping someone was here. The room was dark and cold. There were stone walls that leaked water and the ground was moist. My clothes had been soaked already. I wonder how long I was here for?  
There was a low moaning sound and I jerked around to see an iron door be pushed open and a large man to walk in. It was to dark to see his features but he didn't look friendly. "Ah your awake." His voice sounded almost robotic. "Nice to see you (y/n)."  
I gulped and clenched my fists. "Who are you?"  
 He walked into the light and I was mortified. He looked angry and wore some kind of metal mask. "Hanzō of the salamander. Pleased the meet you." He grabbed by chin and leaned close. "Ah. Such lovely skin. I thought a girl like you would be pretty."  
 I pulled away and shot him a nasty look. "Don't touch me. Let me go."  
Hanzō chuckled. "Why would I do that? You killed my best assassin. So I've come to a conclusion. Instead of killing you, your much to powerful for that. I'll make you my wife. We can rule the Shînôbî world and you will bear my son." He had a pleased look on his face but I was disgusted.   
"Go to hell." I spat. Marry him!? I would never! Hanzō suddenly reared back and kicked me to the floor. I felt a pain my my chest and coughed up some blood. "Such a foul mouth. I'll be back later." He chuckled and then, I was alone again.

"(Y/n) wake up. Don't fall asleep now! Call me!"   
I recognized that voice. "Fū?" I whispered and opened my eyes. It was to dark to see but I felt a presence. "Fū!" I called again. Someone grabbed my hand and I jerked back but the girl's giggle reassured me. "Come on (y/n)! I can help you! Just go ahead and call me when you wake up K?" She grinned.  
I shook my head. "No. I need to do this alone. Bit I promise I'll call you when I need your help." I needed to overcome this and get out here myself or I'd never get strong enough to protect myself. Fū pouted. "Oh alright. I'll wait."  
 The world around me died away and I woke up in the cell. "What now?"


	35. The search ((Shino's POV))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((School hash broken meh. Welp I'll be a broken little engine while I write dis))

A light buzzing stirred me from my sleep. A sound much like bees. When I moved, I felt my skin pull where I had stitches. It hurt so I laid still, as much as I wanted to lay on my side. I was unable to fall back asleep so I forced myself to sit up. I felt soft liquid run down my shirt as the thread pulled my wounds but I didn't care. I placed a hand over it, feeling my shirt soak up the blood. Nobody was around the dark room. I pulled down my hood and looked around. I don't remember what happened after (y/n) left. If felt only five minutes since I've seen her last but the sky was dark and the lights were off. She had been gone for hours. I reached over to the dresser beside the bed and dug though the drawer. A nurse had left extra bandages there. I lifted up my shirt and began to re-wrap my wound. Blood already started to soak though so I applied an extra layer and stood up. "Hn.. Is anyone here?" I wondered out loud and peaked though the door. Nobody was here. I sent out a scout to head left and took the right hall down to the lobby area. A little ways down, I heard soft talking, though I couldn't hear what was being said. It sounded like a woman. I approached the room and pressed myself against the wall.  
"-Not powerful enough."  
"Will she be okay?'  
"Who can tell? If she wants to run off, let her."  
It sounded like Lady Hokage and her apprentice, Shizune.  
"But my lady! We have to go after her! Her power-"  
"Can keep her safe. Think of it as a training exercise. (Y/n)'s eyes aren't weak. Just the opposite. They were programmed to work in the dark and see things nobody else can see besides those of the Uchiha or Hyuga clan. It's... Extraordinary someone like her has a power like that."  
 I tensed up. What did they mean? (Y/n) ran away? And a power... I didn't know what was going on.  
 "So that's why it's so hard for her to be outside while it's light then?"  
"Yes. Not only that, I've been doing some research. (Y/n)'s eyes are rare. They're only activated when her own blood is mixed in. It's like fuel. If that doesn't happen, she sees like anyone else. A disadvantage but interesting all the same-"  
I began to feel angry. They're talking about power when (y/n) is gone?! Where's the search parties, the messenger birds? And why wasn't I told any of this?! I pushed open the door and walked in. Tsuande and Shizune looked my way in surprise."Shino? Your awake? How are you feeling?" Shizune smiled. I flashed her an angry look and she ducked under a desk. Tsuande crossed her arms. "So you heard?" She asked. I didn't reply but the Hokage sighed.  
"(Y/n) ran away a little while ago. We followed her trail but it seems it ended with an attack."  
 I tried to hide my fear but it was obvious. "Let me go find her." I muttered. Tsuande gasped. "No! Your in no condition to do that! If she can't find her way back home by the morning, we'll send a search party."  
"No. She could be in danger right now. If you won't let me go, then I'll leave on my own. Why?"  
 The Hokage glared me down. "Leaving the village without the Hokage's permission is treason you know."   
"Why?" I continued. "Because I love her." I turned and walked out but Tsuande called me back. "Wait! If you insist, I'll grant you permission to leave but I'm assigning a team to go with."   
I didn't look back but nodded. If this team gets in the way to get her back, then I'll have no problem going on ahead.   
I returned to my room and applied some more wraps then made my way to the village gates to wait for the team Tsuande assembled. It wasn't long before three ninja approached. The first two was Ino and Kiba. They both had a grim expression. The third teammate was Kakashi Sensei. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Well let's get going."  
I took no time to head for the forest but someone grabbed my arm.   
"Be careful." Ino warned. "Your still hurt."  
 I shook her off and gave a quick nod. "Very well."  
 I lied. If I had to, I wouldn't care about a small wound verses a life.   
Kakashi took the lead for a while then Kiba began tracking (y/n)'s trail. Akamaru pressed his nose to the ground and sniffed a small trail. Suddenly he gave a bark and sat down. Kiba crouched to the ending spot and scuffled the leaves. "This is definitely (y/n). I recognize her scent."  
 "Is there anything else?" Ino wondered.   
"Yea." He nodded. "It's a heavy musk. A mix of water and sushi. A man I think."  
 I clenched a fist then took a deep breath. I can't loose myself at a time like this. Who knows what is happening to (y/n) right now.


	36. Escape

It all happened so fast. Hanzō burst into the room and threw me against a wall. I didn't have time to react before finding myself in his grip. My shackles pulling at my wrists and turning them a thick shade of red. The man's large hand wrapped around my neck and my head against stone wall. I struggled and pushed at him to no avail and found myself growing lightheaded. Right before I was about to pass out, he dropped me and I crumbled to the floor. Tears ran down my face and I pulled my knees to my chest in a ball. Hanzō leaned down next to me. "Forgive me. I was anxious is all." He whispered. Anxious? Being anxious doesn't make someone violent like that. I wanted out of here so badly I couldn't stand it! The male twirled some of my hair between his fingers just like Shino used to do. It made me cry more. I realized that I needed him now. I was wrong to leave. I should have been trying to get stronger instead of running away. If I was stronger, I could have protected us both and I would be able to fight back but I was a wimp. Why couldn't I have just died? A second life? It's something that I should never had been offered. Look where I am now because even after a second chance, I still messed up. Hanzō ran his finger over my lips. "Ah so soft. I wish I could kiss you. But... Heh well you see why." He gestured to his metal mask. "Bite me." I coughed and turned away, making my captor laugh. "Would you like to know how I got this mask?" He asked, standing up. I didn't respond so he continued. "Venom. If I took it off, you'd be killed. It's an interesting story-"  
"I don't care." I interrupted. And after that comment, I didn't care how he beat me either. But surprisingly, Hanzō chuckled. "Right. After were married I'll tell you the story. I've made preparations to be Wed tomorrow. And after that, I'll have you bear my son." He pulled at my shirt for a moment then stalked away, slamming the iron door behind him.  
"Don't worry (y/n) Chan!" Naruto's happy voice echoed in my head. Following Kurama's voice right after. "Help is coming. Wait a little longer."  
 I didn't feel their presence anymore and I cried more. Even the sound of my friend's voice was enough for me but they left now. My face was soaked with hair sticking to my cheeks after a while. The ground was wet with tears where I lay on the cold floor. Please.... Please help me. I'm so scared. I clamped my eyes shut and wiped away some water only for it to be replaced by more. It's funny if you think about it. How many tears our body can make. I rolled over to my other side and felt a terrible pain on my arm. I sat up and pulled down my sleeve a bit. The light outside revealed a large bruise lookingly getting worse. It was a dark purple mixed with yellow and outlined by a green circle. I pushed myself against the wall and held it for so long I lost track of time. I felt myself dozing off but was awakened by a small sound. I opened my eyes and looked down. A small rat sat next to me. We stared at each other for a few moments before it broke eye contact. It went to scurry off but I jumped up. "Wait! Please!" I cried. The rat looked back at me confused and tilt it's head. "Please. Don't leave me." I begged. It turned and ran off. I dropped back down and held my head in my hands. A moment later I heard it again looking up, the rat was back with a shining object in it's mouth. It's red eyes sparked and dropped it at my feet. I watched in disbelief as the key was placed before me. "Thank you..." Was all I could muster. The rat twitched an ear and disappeared into the wall. I watched it leave then dove for the key. My hands trembled so much it was difficult to get it in the keyhole of my chains but I forced myself to settle and turned the lock. The chains fell the the ground with a loud clash. This was it. I looked out the window with a small smile. I'll show you Shino. I can be just as strong as you now. That way, I can protect you too. I gripped the key tightly and approached the iron door. I'm coming home.

 

"I can't smell anything. What about you Akamaru?" Kiba turned to his dog who shook his head sadly. "Man." The boy crossed his arms and sighed. "Well then that's it for us. Your turn Shino." He gave a thumbs up. I nodded and released a large beetle sphere that split up into three groups and each went a different way. Kakashi leaned against a tree. "Well until they come back, we can't go any further. Let's take a break here." He pulled out water bottles and handed us each one. Ino took a big gulp and sighed. "I can't believe this. (Y/n) is amazing and now she could be in trouble. I can't stand that!" She looked angry but changed to wiping away a tear instead. "I hope she's alright. I'm... Worried."  
 Kind put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I bet (y/n) can do it. She's stronger than she looks."  
 And she has that power of hers. I thought quietly. But they don't know about that. But what use can night eyes be in a situation like this? The sky swept with a dark orange. Kakashi looked up. "Looks like it's getting dark." He turned to me. "How you holding up?"  
My bandages were soaking in fresh blood but I didn't say anything about it. I was more worried about (y/n). She must be terrified. I'm so sorry... So... Very sorry. I want to be there to reassure you that everything would be alright and held your hand. Before I could reply, an insect landed on my shoulder. Ino bit her lip. "Did they find her?"  
 I nodded. "Yes. She's been kidnapped by Hanzō."  
I took off into the forest, leaving my teammates behind but in a flash, Kakashi was in front of me. "Calm down. We'll get her but not alone." He put a hand on my head. "We're a team right now."   
I reluctantly nodded and waited for Kiba and Ino to catch up then Kiba and Akamaru traced the moist scent of the village. 

Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Drip. A droplet hit my nose. I jumped in surprise and shook it off. It was so wet and cold here I couldn't stand it. I heard echoing footsteps approaching and panicked. If I were to be discovered missing, there would be chaos. Now's my chance to learn clone jutsu! "Ram, Snake, Tiger." I whispered, remembering Naruto's words and copied the signs. A few water droplets moved at me but they stopped. The footsteps were getting louder! "Call me now! You can use my Chakra!" Fū called. I didn't have time to argue so I agreed. "Now Fū!"  
My body instantly pulsed with Chakra and I tried again. This time, the outline of the Jinchuriki stood beside me, smiling. The pale green Chakra of hers, mixed with the Chakra of Matatabi, and my own, making a beautiful sparkling green Chakra. "Ram, Snake, Tiger." I tried again. The water ripped from the walls and ceiling and shot at me like a rocket. I moved to suck but it stopped short of hitting me. Before I knew it, an exact copy of me stood in front of me. I felt drained though after making it. Even with the special Chakra. I wanted to examine my clone longer but there was no time. I tossed her the key and hid behind a corner. Fū vanished, leaving no trace she was ever here. My clone ran back to the cell and closed the door. She needed to lock herself up now and pretend to be the real me until I can get out. Hanzō passed me without me being noticed and turned to the cell. He walked in and I heard talking. I couldn't stick around to find out what was being said. I scrambled up the stairs and hit a girl in the path.


	37. Caught

The hall came up in twists and turns. It was like I was lost more and more with every step. Finally I stopped and looked out a window into the dark world. Maybe I should stop? The window had bars on them, impossible to get out. But I can't give up yet! I had to find a way out and prove not only to everyone else, but to myself that I was strong.   
 I felt another presence but I couldn't see them. "Call me." I heard the whisper from the Kazekage.   
"But I need to do this!" I cried. "I need to find out on my own."  
A second voice. "Fool. Just what can you prove? How long do you think it will be before Hanzō finds out that's a clone? You need us right now." Shukaku argued. I guess they were right. "Alright. Gaara please help." I looked up. I didn't see anything but I felt a prick on my finger. I bit my lip and felt a soft liquid. Am I bleeding?   
"Put in on your eyes." Shukaku sighed. "What? That's crazy. No thanks." I was about to wipe the blood away but I felt like I was suddenly shocked. "Do it!"  
 Reluctantly, I grumbled and placed a little dot of it over my eyelids. "This is so stupid-" I opened my eyes. Everything was In black and white like before in that fight and with it, I saw a trail of sand leading away from me. "Follow the trail. It leads out." Gaara explained then I felt alone again. I began following the sand down the hall, leading me in twists and turns. 

Kakashi tapped on the wall. "This is it. (Y/n) is somewhere in here." He muttered and turned to us. "Everyone be careful. There might be traps." He circled around and found an open door. A single guard was nearby. Kiba sighed. "What do we do?"  
 "I'll distract him. You guys go in and find (y/n). Try not to get caught." Sensei nodded and walked up. We waited for him to get the guards attention then climbed up the wall. We dropped off right behind him and stuck in without getting spotted. A sharp pain suddenly made me stop. I grabbed my wound and held my breath, hoping it would pass. Ino looked back at me. "Hu? Are you alright?" She suddenly stopped and pushed me down. "Why didn't you tell us?" The girl scolded and pulled some banages from her pocket. I looked at my coat, finding blood had soaked though. It probably opened when I dropped to the ground. Kiba helped unbutton my jacket and held it as Ino removed the drenched wraps. She inspected the wound and sighed. "Why didn't you tell us? All the stitches are almost broken." She made a hand sign and began medical ninjutsu. I started to feel the pain vanish but the blonde was cut short. "I hear someone coming. I can't finish it. Come on." Kiba helped me to my feet and we ran behind a corner. Two guards walked up to Kakashi outside and we hears them start to argue. Ino pulled out some wraps and reapplied it quickly then Kiba tossed me back my jacket. "Can you keep going?" He asked. I nodded and slipped it on. "It's nothing. We have to find (y/n)."  
 Ino nodded. "Right. I'll go this way. Kiba, you go upstairs. Shino, you take the lower parts and be careful." We all split up and took different paths. 

 The sand trail came to a halt suddenly. My eyes returned to normal and it was hard to see. What do I do now? "They're here." Matatabi's voice rang. Who's here? Could it be? "Shino? Guys!? Are you here?!"  
I had completely forgotten to be quiet.   
 The iron door opened  and Hanzō walked in. "Are you ready to accept my offer yet? Not like it would matter anyway. You will be my perfect little housewife." He grabbed a fistfull of my shirt and hoisted me to my feet. "Hard to believe your the girl that's supposed to be able to control the beasts. So pathetic at my hands." I was thrown to the ground. But just at that moment, I realized... It wasn't me. The clone vanished and I came back to where I was, standing in the hall. The clone's memories? "(Y/n). RUN."


	38. War

Run? Run where? What do I do?! "Matatabi what do you mean?"  
But before anything else, I head someone call my name. A male? It was probably just my imagination. But someone called it again from another direction. This time I looked up. Kiba was fastly approaching me. Was it real? Was he really here? "Kiba I-"  
"(Y/n) get away!" He burst into a run. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into their chest. A large arm was wrapped about my neck, slowly choking me. I gulped a large amount of air and tried to pry him off. A kunai was raised to my face. "One more step boy and I'll kill her!" Hanzō held me tighter and took a step back. Kiba grind his fangs and clenched his fists. Akamaru let out a low growl. I wanted to tell them to run but I couldn't speak. I couldn't call the other Jinchuriki either. "(Y/n) hang on. The others are coming." He called. I was starting to run out of breath and I was seeing white spots. Don't pass out now. This isn't a time to be weak! I struggled a bit so Hanzō's hold shifted then I sunk my teeth into his arm. He cursed angrily and threw me off. When I looked up, he was holding his arm as blood dripped from the spot. "You little- I'll kill you!"  
 The male ran at me, blade in hand. Kiba jumped forward and tackles him down. "Run (y/n)! Ino and Shino are downstairs! I got him!"  
Hanzō kicked the ninja off and pressed his foot on Kiba's chest before he got up. "Guards! Attack!"  
 Samurai ran up the stairs almost instantly, running at us like water that had been knocked over. Akamaru threw a man aside and made a momentary path. "I'll be back Kiba! I'll get help!" I called and stumbled down the stairs. At the last step I tripped and closed my eyes for the impact to come but it never did. I felt myself in the arms of someone. I didn't know who it was but I felt safe. I let the tears soak their clothes. Tears I'd been holding back for so long. I've been so scared this whole time but I've been trying to be strong. I grabbed their shirt and burried my face in it. A hand ran though my hair and I stopped. I stopped only for a moment before crying harder than I ever had before. "You came! I'm so sorry! I'm so-" I cut myself off and pulled them into a hug. Shino raised my chin so I was looking at him. "(Y/n) promise me something." He whispered.  
 I wiped away some tears. "Y-Yea?"  
"If we get out of this alive, promise to be mine. Forever."  
My cheeks felt so warm I had to bite my lip. "I-I promise."  
Shino held my hand and put his face in my neck. "I've always loved your scent. Every time I smell it, It feels like I'm dreaming."  
He suddenly looked up and moved me behind him. "Go. Hide and call the tailed beasts. Why? Because we need their help."   
I looked up at the army that was running right for us. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt something wet on my hand. I looked down at the red, staining my palm. Blood? Am I bleeding? No. I wasn't. So... Was it-? My eyes widened and I began to shake. "d-don't go. Please." I begged. "Your hurt!"  
 Shino looked down and raised his hand to his face. "I have to. Kiba needs my help." He whispered and pulled off his glasses. He looked back at me and I was instantly entranced by his warm chocolate brown eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Shino turned and ran into the ninja. He disappeared into the crowd. At that moment, I turned and ran down the hall. "Guys! I need you!" I cried. "I need all of your help!"  
There was a glowing from somewhere but I couldn't find where it was at. Like the light was disconnected from the world. Pale shapes started to form. I vaguely began to make out each Jinchuriki. Yugito was the first one to get a form. She smiled and waited for the others. Next it was Yagura. He appeared with a frown. "(Y/n)." He nodded a greeting. Roshi and Han appeared next, looking tired. Utakata took a second more to appear. "(Y/n) I hope you know you will have to fight as well?" He asked. I gulped and nodded. Suddenly Killer Bee and Naruto formed. I was confused at that. "Hey if your here then what about your physical bodies?"   
 Naruto scratched his head. "Hm? I think we're spaced out." He shrugged. B held out his fist. "Let's get this fight rollinggg!!!" He chanted.   
"What about Gaara and Fū?"  
 Yugito flinched. "They won't be joining us. You've already called them. In order to get their help again, we must perform the ritual again."   
Han nodded. "Yea let's just fight." He pulled out a sword and ran off. The others followed quickly behind. A moment later, I was alone. Could iI really fight an army? I heard the clashing of blades from not far off. I took a deep breath, ready to follow when something caught my attention. I jerked around and I'm a blast of bright blue light, an enemy was thrown back. I looked down at my hands in surprise. "It happened again..."  
 I held my hands to my chest and ran towards the fight. I could barely make out the shapes of the Jinchuriki fighting but what worried me was that I couldn't find Shino or Kiba. I charged up another blast of light and shot in into the army. The men banged into each other and a ton of them fell dead. Yugito's voice raised above the fighting. "Don't use that to much (y/n)! It depletes your Chakra!"   
 I nodded, even though she couldn't see. I needed help. "Matatabi! Matatabi please help me!" I wanted to cry. I was so scared. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. Suddenly I was being raised above everyone. Looking down, I found myself sitting on the head of the fire cat. Matatabi barred her teeth and let out a ferocious war, freezing the battle.


	39. Again

Above the fight, I could distinctively make out Hanzō in the center. Kiba was trying to help Shino to his feet and it looked like he was bleeding. Hanzō looked up at the tailed beast. "I knew it. You were holding this power all this time!" He pulled out a shurikun and shot it at me. Matatabi raised a paw and swat it away. "(Y/n). Let's take this fight outside." Her tails swat against the roof, blowing it away with a rumbling crash. Hanzō clenched his fists. "Well what are you waiting for?! Attack!"  
 The army hollowed war calls and ran at Matatabi. She bucked me off quickly, sending me falling to the ground. Before the impact came, another tail caught me. Gyūki slid me to the ground and I stumbled to my feet. Hanzō tensed when I came closer. Was he afraid? Kiba looked up at me. "(Y/n)." He stared at me with wide eyes. "I never you you could-"  
Shino was panting heavily and I noticed a pool of blood beginning to form around him. Anger ran though my veins. How dare he hurt him!? Hanzō noticed my anger and glanced over to him. "Oh? I think I hit a weak spot." Suddenly he flashed over to Shino and pulled him up. The ninja held a kunai at him and chuckled. "So this is the annoying brat that makes you refuse to be mine. Well once he's gone, your heart will be in my hands."  
 Shino struggled and beetles began to crawl from his clothes. They went for Hanzō but suddenly fell to the ground.   
"Fool! Don't you know of my venom?" He cackled. Shino looked distraught at his insects deaths. The man raised the blade and brought it down. I leapt forward and held the knife in place. "S-Stop!" I begged. Hanzō kicked me away and threw Shino down. "Idiots! I guess I'll kill you all!"  
 Akamaru barred his teeth. Kiba flexed his shoulders and watched Hanzō suspiciously.  
"And how do you expect to do that?" A familiar voice laughed. We all looked back to Ino, Kakashi, and Naruto. This time, Naruto was in his full form though and looked angry. "No way are we dying!" He called. Ino even looked angry. Hanzō pulled something from his pocket. "Allow me to explain. This is a bomb made from the rare gold salamander. It's venom can kill a demon in ten minutes. A human in five. It's range can spread fifteen miles once set."  
 Kiba gasped. "That's crazy! You'd kill your army and yourself as well!"  
 The man shrugged. "Sacrifices have to be made. And I'm immune. I have nothing to loose!"  
He threw the bomb to the ground and the room instantly filled with thick green gas. I felt my lungs start to close in on themselves. The gas was to thick to see and it stung my eyes. I used my sleeve to cover my face and tried to feel my way around. A wet liquid ran down my face. I wiped it away, finding it to be blood. My entire body felt as if I were being crushed. My hand touched something soft. A hand wrapped around mine and I was pulled close to another body. I didn't need to see to know it was Shino. Tears rolled down my cheeks. It felt like acid in this gas. "I-I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you." I touched my forehead to his chest and wept. "Don't leave me." I whispered. There was no way to get out of this gas. It was already spreading miles wide and it was to thick to see our way out.   
"(Y/n)?! Anyone!? Are you still here?" Naruto's sickly voice called from somewhere. Shino's hand played with my hair. I felt something wet on my neck. He was crying to.  
Someone else put their hand on my shoulder. I turned and vaguely made out the shape of the demon woman from my death. She knelt beside me. "(Y/n). You have fulfilled your purpose. The poison is to strong and Hanzō will die. With his death, the Rain will form allys with the other nations and peace will form over the land for some time. But you won't be here." She looked down. "(Y/n). Your going to die."  
I nodded in understanding. "I know. But... I don't want to die yet." I felt myself break as the poison was attacking my body. "I don't want to leave you!" I screamed and pulled Shino into the tightest hug yet. He hugged me back with the same force. "I won't let you take her." He whispered. "The reason is that she is mine. We promised we would never leave eachother."  
 It made me feel warm to be called his. I looked into his eyes and pressed my lips to his. It felt like we were kissing forever but I stopped when the demon gently touched my head. "Please come with me now."  
I shook her away and grabbed his hand. "No! I won't leave you!"   
Shino pulled me to him and glared at the demon. "You won't take her unless you take me as well." He muttered. The demon pulled her hand back then lurched at us and everything went black.


	40. Together

"(Y/n) wake up!"  
That voice. Ino? No... Not Ino. "Hey we're sorry. Are you alright?" It sounded like Naruto but it wasn't. I didn't want it to be real. Please don't let it be real. "Open your eyes." Kiba begged.   
"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.  
I let out a low groan and turned away from a light that flashed in my eyes. It hurt. It...... Hurt. The light was hurting my eyes again. I felt weak and broken. Someone shook my lightly, begging me to get up. I wanted to ignore the voice. Tears started to roll down my face. Not because of the pain but because I felt so alone. "D-don't leave me..." I whispered. "You promised.."  
Someone sighed. "(Y/n) your talking nonsense. Come on. We have to get you home. I don't want to call the hospital. Please."  
I forced myself to open my eyes and look around. My back hurt like never before. I clenched my teeth and struggled to sit up. "M-Mia?"  
"I'm here (y/n)." She pulled me into a hug. "It's okay. Look. I even got you a present." She held out some pink lipstick. "I was so scared. Ryan said you went crazy and jumped out a window. What happened?"  
The three boys smirked. I glared at them back and looked down at my hands. "I... Mia you won't believe it. I was in another world. I was strong and I was fighting."  
"(Y/n) are you okay? I have 911 on speed dial." she frowned.   
I looked down and started to cry. "Mia.... I fell in love." I whispered the last part. It hurt so bad. Did I leave him behind? I don't want to be alone. I don't want any of this! I felt my phone in my pocket and pulled it out. It was cracked with the fall but overall it was okay. 1 missed call and a message from Facebook. Mia looked over my shoulder. "Aren't you going to check them? You never miss a message."  
 I clutched my phone tightly and shook my head. "No. I don't want to. I just want-" I held my phone close to my chest. "I just want him." I wiped away my tears. Mia pat my shoulder. "there there. Let's get you home." She handed me the lipstick and helped me up. The street lights were on and a strange figure walked up. Mia scoffed. "Oh my god. It's that creep from Starbucks. He doesn't say anything and stays up super late just to mop the floors."  
 He came into view and my heart almost stopped. A light glinted on his glasses. He looked up and took his hands out of his pockets. I started over to him and turned into a jog. Mia called after me but I didn't listen. I fell into his arms and cried. "I was scared!"  
 He twirled a strand of hair between his fingers. "I missed you. We made a promise. That we would never leave eachother."  
"But what about your home? Won't you miss everyone?"  
Before he responded, four figures approached from the dark. I looked back and gasped. Ino smiled. "So this is the world you came from? It looks crazy. Will you teach us this time?" She asked. I nodded and handed her the lipstick. Naruto frowned. "It's weird here." I laughed lightly at his response and looked to Kakashi to simply nodded. Kiba yawned. "Yea it's alright I guess. You won't mind if we stay at your place right?"  
 Oh yea. If they're here, they need somewhere to sleep. I hope my mom won't mind. I took Shino's hand and blushed lightly. "I can't wait for you guys to meet my family."  
As I said that, I heard my mom's voice calling me. Along with a man with her. Dad... "Mom! Dad!" I called. Instead of running to them though, I held Shino's hand tighter.   
My parents and little brother came up to us. My mom held my note in her hand, obviously she was going to yell at me for sneaking out until she saw strange people with me. Dad frowned. "Who is this?" He glared daggers at Shino. My cheeks heated up. (Brother's name) laughed. "(Y/n) has a boyfriend!" He cackled. Ino looked down at him and smirked. He froze at her gaze and his mouth dropped. "Woah. Your eyes are so cool! They're like a monster's!" He laughed. Ino gasped and raised a fist. "What did you say?"  
My brother gasped and ran behind my dad's legs. Dad grabbed my arm and whispered close to my ear. "Is he uh... Well you know.. A good kind of guy?"  
I gasped and backed up. "Dad! We've actually been together for a long time." I admitted. Mom smiled. "Oh yea? Have you got it on yet?"  
 "S-Shut up!"  
Dad put an arm around Shino. "Let me tell you something. You hurt her in any way and I will kill you. Got it?"  
A shiver went up my back. I pushed him away and hugged the ninja. "No don't touch him." I pouted. Shino smiled at pat my head. I was sure he was scared of my parents. I gasped and looked back. "Oh yea. These are my friends. They don't have anywhere to go. Can they stay with us?"  
 I was begging in my head that she would say yes. She turned to my brother. "What do you think?"  
Dad crossed his arms, knowing he didn't have a say. (B/n) tapped his chin. "Okay! The monster girl is funny!"  
Ino growled. I turned back to find Mia cautiously approaching. "W-Who are you guys?" Her voice squeaked. I smiled and introduced each of my friends. My mom sighed. "Alright well let's get home now. It's late but I can whip something up." She checked her watch. "You come to (Dad's name)." She waved everyone to follow her and lifted my brother up. Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Kakashi followed along with dad. I looked back at Mia. "Are you going to come?"   
She shook her head. "No. I have to go home to. I'll... See you later okay?" She smiled. I nodded a thanks and waved goodbye. Shino turned to me when she left. "Sorry about my family." I looked away. He cupped my cheek and leaned close. "They're wonderful (y/n)." I placed my hand over his and blushed. "Are you alright? I mean, your insects..  
He held out a hand and a small beetle looked up at me. "Still here."  
Shino smiled and touched my lips softly. "I was scared too. I don't want to loose you." He closed the space between us with a kiss.  
"Eww!!" My little brother called. I broke away and played with my hair to try and hide a blush. "Get a room!" Kiba laughed. I felt my dad glaring at us. I smiled and grabbed Shino's hand. "Come on."


	41. Learning their way around

"Eh what's this stuff?" Naruto poked at the hot cereal Mom made. "So where are you from?" Dad asked, shooting a glance at Shino again.   
"From Kohanagakure." Ino smiled.   
The table fell silent. I felt my phone go off but I ignored it. "It's so quiet. Who wants to watch Resident evil?" (B/n) grinned. Mom dropped her spoon. "(B/n)! Do you know how much blood is in that movie?!"  
My brother pouted and looked away. I smirked quietly. Little did they know how much blood I've seen recently. Dad finally took a bite of his meal. He licked his lips and sighed. "It's good. Anyway, Shino. Tell me about yourself. Any Ex?"  
Naruto tilt his head. "What's an Ex?"  
Mom smiled. "Such innocence is admirable." She took a bite and turned to Dad. "So... How have you been doing?"  
I groaned. This small talk was still odd to me.   
Dad waved his hand. "(Y/n) at least try to pretend your interested. Tell me, how did you meet?"  
Why was everyone so interested? It was annoying really. Shino awnsered. "A party. We originally went as friends."  
I sighed in relief. Though only being in my world for a short time, Shino was already fitting in and talking like he belonged. It made me admire him even more If that was possible.   
Naruto grinned. "Sakura told me what happened. Sai snuck up on you both." He wiggled his fingers. "And tied to you up!" He leaned back in his chair laughing and fell down with a crash. Ino, who sat right next to him, jumped up. "Naruto you idiot!" She crossed her arms. (B/n) his under the table. "Look out the monster is mad!"  
"Why you-!" The girl growled.  
Mom ignored the bickering and took another bite.  
"(Y/n) how about you show them your room?" She smiled. I sighed, happy to be able to leave and walked down the hall. Kakashi stayed behind with my parents to talk about books. I opened the door and walked in. I was honestly uncomfortable being back in my old room. Even before I died, I didn't come in here often. I slept either on the couch or just put my head on my desk. Kiba looked around. "Woah." Was all he said. I forgot how much I had in here. A large bed by a curtained window, dark carpet, a locked trunk filled with my old toys, a dresser, and a nightstand. The room itself looked lonley. Naruto jumped on the bed and layed down. "Hey this is comfy! Can I sleep here (y/n)."  
I nodded. "Sure. I don't sleep there anyway."  
He dug under the pillows and pulled out my DS. "What's this thing?" He inspected it closely. I took it from the blonde's hands and opened it up. "I forgot. You don't have video games where your from. It's a DS. I think sims is in it right now. I can show you how to play later."  
I turned and found Kiba poking at my trunk. "What's in this?" He looked up at me. I shrugged. "I lost the key. If you can find it, you can look though it." He gave a thumbs up and started though my sock drawer.   
"Hey stop that!" I cried, hoping he wouldn't find my underwear.

"(Mom's name) I don't think this is a good idea. She's a young lady. I don't want all these men you just met around her."  
She sighed. "I know but she seems to trust them and they seem like a good bunch. Plus they're sleep in the guest room. I don't see any reason why not." She finished her meal and put her dishes in the sink. "Just keep that one boy away from her. I don't like this."  
"Your afraid of loosing you baby." She picked up the rest of the dishes.  
"Of course I am."   
Kakashi raised his head. "Ah don't worry. They're all honest, good kids. You have nothing to worry about." He waved off the conversation. "Anyway, have you ever read the Makeout books?"  
Dad looked up. "Never heard of them. What are they about?"  
Instead if explaining, Kakashi let him read the back. Dad's face instantly turned red. "O-Oh. Looks like a different version of 50 shades of gray."  
"What's that?"  
 Dad grinned. "Oh I'll buy you a copy."  
Mom rolled her eyes. "Indecent perverts." She muttered with a hint of laughter.

I began to feel sleep pulling at my eyelids and yawned. Perfect moment just as Mom walked in and said it was time for bed. She led the others to the guest room and told me to sleep in my own room tonight, making Naruto pout. Ino decided to share a room with me tonight. I pulled a few blankets from my closet. "(Y/n) it seems like so long ago you first moved in. Remember how much fun it was? Oh yea. I never found your shirt by the way."  
 If I were an anime character, I'd sweatdrop. "Oh forget about it." I waved it off. Ino set up and snuggled under the blankets. "Goodnight (y/n). I want to learn more about your word tomorrow okay." She yawned and I heard soft breathing as she fell asleep.  
I lay in my bed bed stared at the ceiling. Is this my life now? I was never fond of it to begin with like I was in the shinobi world but now with my best friends with me, maybe it'll get better. Am I being selfish? Not grateful with my home and having my friends follow me back. What about their lives? I'm sure they missed their own homes and own families. I looked down at the peaceful sleeping blonde. She was so calm about it all. I wanted to cry again. I missed everyone. I missed Tsunade and Anko and Choji and even Neji. Gaara and Bee and all the other Jinchuriki. Suddenly I didn't feel alone. "Don't cry (y/n)! It's super hard to get enough Chakra to talk to you but we're all here!" Fū laughed.   
"We're all here." Gaara added. I pulled my pillow close and cried into it. "I-I miss you guys. I want to be there." I whispered.  
I heard Han chuckle. "Your still such a child. I'm fond of you."  
"(Y/n) if you ever need to talk to us, share Chakra with Naruto. It'll give you enough beast Chakra to come to us."  
I opened my eyes and wiped away my tears. "I still have Chakra?"  
Yugito laughed. "We have to go now. The jutsu is about to end. We all miss you."  
"I'll deliver the message of everyone's safety to the Hokage." Gaara spoke and I felt them leave.  
 I was staring for a long time thinking. Perhaps these two worlds are closer than we think. It makes me think. What other world's are out there? Maybe I could visit even more. Before I knew it, sunlight filtered thought the windows as the sun rose. I checked my clock, finding that six hours had passed already.


	42. New looks

There was a soft knock at the door just then. I pulled myself up and opened the door softly as to not wake up Ino and peaked out. Shino was standing there exhausted-looking. His hair was messy and there were bags under his eyes which were noticeable even with glasses on. "Good morning (y/n)." He grumbled. I sighed. He looked as tired as I felt. My phone suddenly went off. I pulled it from my picked and checked the time. "Already?" I groaned. The boy looked over. "What is it?"  
"(Y/n)! (B/n)! Time for school!" Mom called. I raised my hand. "That."  
Shino took it and fit our hands together. "I'm going with you, you know. I was reading up. The reason is, without permission in this world, we are not to be married yet. So until then. I won't leave your side."  
I gently touched his cheek and smiled. "Alright." I looked at his attire. "But it's my turn now. I'll get you all clothes for this world."  
Shino looked down at his coat. "Is something wrong with what we're wearing?"  
I scratched my head and led him to the computer room. The computer was in sleep mode so I just turned on the monitor and opened a page. The page took a moment to load. Shino looked over my shoulder. "What is this?" He looked down at the keyboard. I shrugged, not being able to find the words. I mean, how can someone explain a computer to someone someone who's never heard of one before?   
I typed in a clothing style and looked back at Shino. "What's your clothing size?" I asked awkwardly. The ninja scratched his head. "Mn...."  
 I sighed and looked at the jacket. "I think I know it."  
I added the size and clicked enter. Results popped up instantly and opened the first result. "This looks really cool." I smiled. Shino put his head on my shoulder. "It looks good." He whispered. My cheeks felt warm and it was hard to focus. I clicked buy then picked out clothes for everyone else. "T-The store isn't to far away so they should come b-by the end of today." I tried not to stutter. He buried his face in my neckband breathed softly. "You still have that warm scent." He muttered. I covered my face with my hand so my blush wasn't noticeable. The door suddenly opened and Shino stood up quickly. Mom walked in with a smile. "Oh you doing some shopping? Well that's all fine but your going to miss the bus." She checked her watch and winked. I slouched in my seat. Why was I so embarrassed suddenly? It wasn't like this before. I guess it was because my parents were here now. She walked out and it was quiet again.   
I pulled myself up and slipped on some shoes. "Alright I think I'm ready now." I looked at my attire. But someone suddenly grabbed my arm. "K-Kiba? When did you get here?" I gaped. He grinned and shrugged. "Your not leaving like that are you? Your clothes are torn." He pointed out a few patches on my shirt. I pulled away and crossed my arms. "Whatever.  Are you guys going to come with me today to?" I asked as Ino and Naruto walked in. Naruto nodded. "Of course! I can't wait to see what the schools are like here!"  
Ino walked over to the computer and gasped. "Woah. Did you get these for us?" She looked at the clothes I had ordered for her. "It's so pretty!"  
Kakashi stumbled in, half asleep, making everyone stop. "Woah Kakashi-Sensei what happened to you?" Naruto grinned. The sensei yawned and leaned against the wall. "I stayed up a little late reading a book. Nothing really." He waved it off. While everyone was here, I sighed. "Are you guys upset to be here? I know how scary it is to have such a big change."  
Kiba nodded. "If course I do. I miss all of it. But one day we'll get home and I can tell everyone how much I learned about a new world!"  
Naruto gave a thumbs up. "Yea! What he said!"  
 I felt relieved at their responses. I couldn't wait to go home either.   
I heard the bus pull up and ran outside.


	43. School days

It should have been like any normal school day, but that wasn't the case here. Normally I would slouch in my seat and try to ignore everything but it was hard to do that with everyone staring at me. Other chairs were around me with the ninja smiling back at the students. The teacher finally stopped her lesson and looked back at me. "(Y/n) your visitors are interrupting the class. Would you mind telling us who they are?" She pushed her glasses up and crossed her arms. I scratched my head and shrugged. "J-Just some friends." I felt a rock in my stomach. All these eyes on me made my face turn red. Naruto stood up and smiled. "Heyo! Nice to meet you all."   
Kiba sighed. "Sit down will you?" He grumbled. It didn't seem like he was happy having to leave Akamaru at home. A few girls giggled up front. "He's cute." I heard one whisper. Kiba gruffed and looked away. Ino pat his back in reassurance. Shino decided to sit in a corner to avoid all the staring but that made him look even more suspicious. The teacher tapped her foot. "Are you done now?" She spat just as the door opened and Kakashi walked in. "Hey sorry I'm late. The halls are like a maze." He smiled behind his mask. The entire class froze. Naruto growled. "You liar! We came here together and you slipped away! The school isn't that big."   
 The sensei chuckled. "I guess you caught me." He moved towards us without giving a further explanation. The teacher finally broke. "Would someone explain what's going on here?!" She cried. Mia stood up. "Ma'am. These are (y/n)'s friends. Their really nice." She turned to me with a smile. Despite her personality, Mia really does care about me. I don't blame her for not knowing about the incident that killed me. I suddenly felt tickling on the back of my neck and reached back to find a small beetle on my hand. I looked over to the secluded ninja who looked upset about something. The teacher shook her head. "How did you even get in this school? Anyway, I'll have to talk it over with the principal. Everyone stay here and behave." She looked at the class then exit out the door. Kakashi knelt down beside me. "I got you a gift. In your locker." He waved.  
 I nodded and stood up. Mia looked at me. "Where are you going?"  
"Just getting something from my locker." I shook off the question. Naruto ran up next to me. "Not without us!"  
I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger with a dark red blush. All this attention is going to kill me.  
   I knelt down by my locker still in good condition. "How did you open it?" I looked to the sensei in surprise. He chuckled and urged me to open it. I clicked it open and gaped at the box I ordered. "How did you even?!"  
Even though I knew already not to question how Kakashi does things, this box wasn't supposed to arrive for a little while longer. I pulled out the clothes and gave them to everyone. Ino hugged her new shirt with glee. Naruto instantly started to undress.  
"W-What are you doing?!" I cried and looked away. A minute passed before I looked back, everyone had changed and looked amazing. Kiba tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Hm... It's cool I guess."  
Shino looked at his reflection in a window. "So this is how people dress on your world?"  
I nodded and looked at the others. It all seemed to fit well.  
Ino smiled. "Well we should get back to class now." She skipped back into class with the others following. Before I joined them, a hand fell on my shoulder. I looked up at Shino. "What's wrong?" He muttered. "Since we came here, you seem more reserved. Did I do something wrong?"  
 I stuttered to find the words. "I just.. Well... I'm embarrassed." I looked away. I felt his fingers play with my hair again. I always loved being with him. He was so gentle and understanding. Perhaps that's what made me fall in love with him to begin with. "Don't worry what others think. You are my world. Nobody else is allowed in." Shino's words made my heart skip a beat.   
Suddenly a locker slamming not far off made us both jump. "Well look who just happened to show up." Ryan grinned ear-to-ear. Kyle yawned. "Look at the two freaks. It's so boring I think I could drop dead."  
"I believe we have unfinished business (y/n)." Harvey added. Shino leaned close to my ear. "They're the ones who killed you aren't they?"  
I nodded and gripped his hand tightly.   
Kyle scratched his head. "Y'know, when you fell, I swore you died. Looking all limp and beaten up. I was worrying we'd have you hide your body. But when you sat up, It shocked us all. A fall like that could kill a normal person instantly.  So tell us (y/n)... What are you?"  
 Shino pulled away from me and stepped up. "Leave her alone." He stated.  
Harvey chuckled. "Aw a looser. Who are you?"  
The ninja raised his arms. I knew that stance. It was showing he was going to attack.   
"What are you doing? You gonna cast a spell on us? Turn us to toads? Weirdo."  
 I saw a glint in Shino's shades and within moments, the halls were swarming with insects. I had honestly never seen Shino fight. They were practically dancing. The three boys screams echoed around the school.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ryan cried. The halls flooded with curious students and concerned teachers. Most of the girls bolted outside at the sight of bugs. Everyone else was scared and didn't know what to do. A few teachers pulled out their phones and called someone. I saw flashes of the boy's bodies as they were lifted into the air and the insects wrapped around them. Harvey's face was wet with tears. Other students took out their phones to take pictures. I peaked over Shino's shoulder and watched the insects form a wrap around the boys. Honestly, the sight was breathtaking. When the buzzing of wings stopped, the mob of voices was heard over everything. "Apologize. For everything." Shino's voice stood out among them all. Ryan screamed and struggled. "W-We're sorry! Please let us go!"  
After the other boys repeated the words, the insects retreated back to their owner and dropped the students with a loud thud. The buzzing of voices stopped. Apparently it was such a big scene, nobody really saw where the bugs disappeared too. Only that they had gone, which meant Shino's stunt was safe. Ryan, Harvey, and Kyle on the other hand, are most likely going to tell everyone. But who would believe them? When the commotion ended, I sighed and grabbed the ninja's arm. "That was really risky you know. You could have been caught. Don't do that again please with so many people around."  
He grabbed my hand. "I will stand up for you if someone threatens you. The reason is... I love you."  
"I..." I blushed. "I love you too."  
The students returned to class but minutes later a police car and an exterminator arrived and school was sent home for the day.    
 On the walk back home, the buses would be late, Shino collapsed to the ground. Naruto gasped. "You okay?"  
 The ninja covered his face. "All those creatures.... Are going to die."  
Ino sweatdropped and pat his back. "There there."  
I smiled lightly and we all walked home together.  
So this world isn't perfect but with them here, It's manageable. And one day we'll figure out how to get back to where we're all supposed to belong. But for now, I'll be at death's front door, waiting for our two worlds to open again and to come of age to be able to marry the one I love. 

"Naruto your hogging to couch!" Ino pulled him down and took the spot. Kiba plopped down beside her and picked up the remote. "How do you work this again?"  
Akamaru gave a quick bark and sat by their feet.  
I smiled at the scene. My little brother snuck up behind the couch and tackled Ino just as Naruto got up and began complaining. Shino held my hand and gave a small smile.   
Yea... I can live with this.


	44. Epilogue

Sun filtered though the leaves, warming the garden. I heard soft music playing not far off. Mia, her hair longer but still had the distinguishable red tips, was brushing a comb though my strands. "You look so pretty today (y/n)." She whispered with a soft smile. "But are you sure you don't want to try the new Victoria's Secret lipstick. It's a pretty blood red."  
I rolled my eyes. Pretty and blood don't exactly belong in the same sentence with what I've seen around. Ino was picking flowers and tying them though my clothes. "Your so lucky." She laughed. Mia and Ino were really good friends now. I knew the two blondes were alike. Finally they helped me to my feet. "Are you sure you don't want to wear a dress?" Ino asked. I shook my head.  
"I want everything about me to be real. A dress will only show false beauty." I explained. Mia shrugged and pushed some large leaves out of the way, revealing a large decorated space. The grass was long and plants of all types grew everywhere. It was so peaceful I wanted to take a nap. The music was soft, played on the guitar, much like the song I played long ago. People looked back at me. Mom was crying and wiping away tears every couple of moments. And dad still looked a bit irritated. My brother grinned and gave me a playful middle finger. He was older now and already had a girlfriend who sat bored looking next to him. Ino returned his gesture with a smirk. There were others here to. My friends looked back at me from the front. I heard dad muttering about not having a 'traditional wedding'. Which probably meant in a big church, with loud Organ in the back, lots of sun, and almost a hundred people. But that's not what we wanted. It took place in a small, secluded garden with only a few people. My close family and friends and a few extra people. The plants grew in a dome like manner and cast shadows along with sunlight around. It wasn't to loud or to big. A single white rose was in my hand. I rubbed the petals nervously and took a deep breath before walking up. Shino was dressed normally and so was I. Everything about this wedding was real. No false beauty, no lies. Both me and him wanted today to be seen as our true selves. The only difference was that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He was facing the ground when I walked up. "What is it?" I whispered softly.  
"The reason is I will only allow you to see my eyes." He smiled and took my hand, rubbing my fingers softly. I smiled and put the rose on his shirt. The man in front of us waited for us to finish and put his arms behind his back. He began speaking but I tuned out. When he suddenly said my name. "(y/n)?" He asked questioningly. I was so happy today I didn't know how to respond. "Y-Yes?"  
Everyone smiled at my response, making me realize what I just missed. "Oh, I do." My cheeks reddened with embarrassment.   
 "You may now kiss the bride."  
Shino turned to me but I looked away. "I-In front of all these people?" I whispered. Shino moved my chin so I was looking at him. "Nobody else allowed in our world. But they can have a preview." He whispered and kissed me gently. I kissed back and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The audience clapped and we broke apart. Shino took the rose and handed it to me. I raised it up then threw it into the crowd. Ino and Mia jumped and both had a hand on the stem.  
"I touched it first!" Mia argued. Ino shook her head. "NO, I DID!"  
 Naruto stood up. "Come on! I brought a multi-flavored cake!"  
Most of the guests had a disgusted look but followed him to the food table.  
 After they left, Shino pulled my hands to his chest. "I'm excited for the end of this day when I'll be able to see all of you." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my red cheeks softly. "Now let's go have some cake."

 

 

 A year passed and I sat in a tree, dangling my legs slowly back and fourth, looking to the sky. I adjusted my sunglasses and sighed. "I miss you guys you know. We'll be back soon okay?"  
A long time has passed since we left. I was 19 now. I wondered what happened to everyone. I bet everyone grew up and looked great just like before. A soft tapping echoed on the bark. I looked down at Shino. His hood was down today. "Are you going to come inside? I-I cooked something." He shifted his feet. I nodded and was about to jump down just as something flashed before me. I lost my grip and fell from the tree. The ninja darted forward to catch me and looked up at something. I followed his gaze to a small floating orb. Matatabi's voice rang out. "(y/n) were all waiting for you! Come home now!"  
"Yes please!" Yugito sounded. I dropped out of Shino's arms and looked at it closer. I could make out reflections of all the Jinchuriki standing together. "Can it be real?" Shino whispered. Tears rolled down my face. "It is! It's real! We have to get the others! We're going home!" I stumbled back and charged away to get the others and before long, the ninja plus Mia stood around the orb. Ino but an arm around her shoulders. "You'll love it there. I promise. It's so pretty and almost everyone is kind." She reassured her. I hadn't planned on asking Mia but when she heard me say it to the others, The blonde asked to join us.   
"Touch the orb at the same time." Gaara ordered. We all surrounded the blue orb. "Okay. On the count of three." Kakashi muttered. "One."  
This is it. We're going home.   
"Two."  
I can't believe it. I wanted to cry. I gripped Shino's hand tightly and drew in a sharp breath. "THREE!"  
Everyone jumped for it and it was all a flash. I opened my eyes and looked around. The others groaned around me and sat up. I pulled myself to sit up and looked around. I was surrounded by forestland. And that's when I saw the old kunai mark embedded in the tree.  
"Guys... We're home."


	45. Deleted scenes

Along the story, I had events that just didn't fit or sounded completely ridiculous. Also a few ideas that I decided to trash. Here's a few things that might have ended up in the story:

Chapter 2: So for the three boys, I had planned them to accidentally kill reader-chan like normal but having her cooked alive instead of the fateful fall.

I would have to stay really close to Mia. Like, knocking her over close. Mia looked at me and scoot away a bit. "(Y/n)? What are you doing?" She questioned. I gave an awkward laugh and scratched my head. "Sorry." I muttered and glanced back at Ryan, Harvey, and Kyle. They returned my look more frightful than expected. Not that they were scared though. A flash in their eyes caused ME to shiver. I turned back around, expecting to still be beside Mia, to find she had ran into the nearest store. Before I had a chance to catch up, a heavy hand pushed down on my shoulder. Ryan put his head on my shoulder. "Say (y/n), sorry about everything we did."  
Another body pushed me from my other side, trapping me under the weight. Harvey sighed. "Yea. How about we make it up to you with a bit of pleasure?" He cooed. I managed to pull away from their grasp and backed into Kyle. He pulled me close and grinned. "Don't be afraid now. We'll make you feel good."  
 Ryan spat. "I get her first you know!" He argued.  
Harvey pushed him aside. "Why do you get her first? I'm the oldest."  
The three boys began to bicker. In the frenzy, I shook Kyle away and burst into a run. I immediately thought of the mall food court. There's plenty of places to hide there. I heard the charging feet as they were right behind me. I felt exhausted quickly and wanted to slow down but I couldn't. I jerked around a corner and stumbled down the stairs to the food court. The doors to outside were just ahead. I felt joy, about to escape, when just then, I was pulled back. Harvey had a tight grip on me and held me in place. "That was bad of you (y/n). Now you must be punished. The three boys grabbed a hold of me and started dragging me to the kitchen. I tried to struggle and fight back to no avail. I closed my eyes and tightened my fists, knowing that fighting was worthless. Suddenly a sizzling pain shocked my arm. I let out a short scream and looked at a steaming pot of greese the boys were holding me in front of. I was frozen in fear. They wouldn't really hurt me right? "Let me go! You'll go to jail if you hurt me!" I tried but they ignored me and pulled me forward. In a flash, my skin was melting. I screamed so loud I thought my voice would break. Ryan was pouring the hot greese over me.

Problem?: I had many problems with this idea. I had always planned for (y/n) to return home but what would happen to her if she did? Returning to her own body would be tricky. Also with unreasonable actions and a dark idea in itself.

 

Chapter 4: In this chapter, reader-chan is introduced to the new world and meets Kakashi sensei but their meeting becomes a bit more perverted than the actual chapter

It didn't hurt. I felt at peace and warm. Pushing my body up and discovering I was alone in a forest. Sunlight rained down though the leaves, giving the forest a vibrant glow. My body felt free. I swept off a some dirt that had been sticking to my arm and pulled my knees up to my chest. I needed clothes. Where would I get some like this? A shadow fell over me suddenly, making me look up to a strange man. I was suprised and couldn't move. He was tall with a green jacket and long silver hair swept to the side. Finally, he had a blue face mask covering all but one eye. The man looked down on me and gave a short wave. "Yo." His voice was calm and clear. I swallowed a lump and looked around.   
He crouched down to my level and tapped his chin. "I don't believe I've seen you before. And running around, nude? Shameful." He shook his head and clicked his tounge. I pulled my arms close to be sure I was hidden. "Who are you?" I spoke in a raspy voice. He stood up again and crossed his arms. "Please, call me Kakashi." He held out his hand. I was about to take it when I realized I couldn't stand up. "Do you have something for me to wear?" I asked. Kakashi sighed. "Unfortunately not. You shouldn't have lost your clothes. But, that's not my problem." He chuckled softly.   
A sound of steps ran from the trees and a young boy burst out. "Kakashi sensei!"

 Problem?: I personally didn't have a problem with it myself but the idea is to drawn out and didn't seem to fit the story idea so I decided to trash it.

Chapter 6: In this chapter, reader-chan meets the Hokage and is told that she was staying with Ino. Before the chapter ended, Ino ran in and took her clothes shopping instead of reader-chan's idea to visit the information desk. I had originally planned for her to go there though.

I'd have to go there later. Perhaps I would find something else about this strange place. Izumo and Kotetsu left and lady Hokage turned back to me. "I hope you'll enjoy it here. Kakashi-" She looked to the sensei. "Please tell Ino she'll have a visitor."   
 The sensei nodded and walked out of the room.  
"Can I please look around the village?" I hoped. Tsuande nodded. "Of course. Just follow the two idiots out." She grinned jokingly. I walked out as well and ran down the direction the two Jonin left in. I caught them at the base of the steps and called out. The two men turned around and smiled. Izumo waved. "Hey it's (y/n). Back to see us already?"   
 I nodded lightly. "Yea. Could I have a tour of the village?"

Problem?: It didn't exactly flow with the story. And having Reader-Chan learn so much about the village so quickly would have shortened the story drastically.

Chapter 10: In this chapter, Reader-Chan is introduced to Team 8 and Shino is anti-social. Yet in the beginning, I planned for him to be very willing to meet (y/n).

A few feet away on a large stone was another team member. He wore a sea green jacket and black glasses that hid his eyes. Hinata was talking with the other boy, whispering quietly. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling myself being watched. Suddenly the stranger was next to me, holding out his hand. "Hello. Your new I see." His voice was quiet and monotone like. I hesitantly took his hand and nodded. "Yea. I'm (Y/n)." I felt myself blushing.   
"Shino." He replied and inspected me.   
I had to backup. "U-umm... Your a little... Close."

Problem?: It was slightly out of Shino's personality and made the story move to quickly. 

Chapter 16: In this chapter, Shino and reader-chan are tied together but I actually didn't plan that at all.  
Awkward moments passed without talking. Out of the blue, Sakura pushed past us and smiled. "Hello!"  
   I nodded a curious hello. What was she doing? I thought everyone was in a different place. Ino walked up behind me. "Hi!" She made me jump. "What are you doing over here?" I asked. Neji and Sai were on both sides of Shino, laughing quietly. Sakura whispered close to me. "We just decided to hang out." An obvious lie. Ino suddenly pushed on my back and I was thrown into my temporary date. Neji and Sai pushed Shino at me and Ino giggled. "Awe look at the lovebirds."  
I backed up with a blush. Sakura clapped. "Hey guess what!"   
Everyone turned to her and suddenly I was knocked forward. I felt something and realized Sakura had pushed me and Shino was kissing me! I didn't know what to do! I was so embarrassed when suddenly his arm was around my waist and he was holding me close. I broke away and covered my blush. W-what just happened?

Problem?: It just didn't seem right somehow. I decided to change it up and make them hanging out be forced instead.

Chapter 20: In this chapter, the tailed beasts meet up for the first time but I had planned for Kurama to rage and the tailed beasts to fight.

A gust of wind echoed though the land. The darkness eloped a single approaching figure. It was an animal but not an animal like any other. Her fur was glowing and shining specks like stars stuck to her hair. Two long waving tails swept across the ground. She entered a clearing where a small amount of light opened up the area. Almost as soon as she arrived, another creature stepped out. A horse-like creature with the head of a dolphin and five waving tails. His fur glowing a light green. He looked to the ground and sneered. "Matatabi your here."  
The first creature nodded. "Nice to see you again too Kokuō."  
 The second one nodded. "Watakushi. 私."  
Then a third figure emerged next. A large creature with a pink-like glow and eight flowing tails. "You weren't going to start without me right?" He chuckled. Matatabi purred. "Hello Gyūki. It's been a long time."  
Gyūki grinned. "Ahh it has hasn't it? The others will.be here soon yes?"  
As he spoke, another one came out. His flow was flaming red and nine lithe tails waved behind him. The creature barred his teeth and spat. "What do you want? I have better things to do that listen to your reunion!" His teeth glinted as they were barred.  
Kokuō looked away and muttered under his breath. "Yea. Like napping."  
Both the newcomer and Matatabi flashed him a look.  
"If this wasn't already the spirit world, you'd be dead at my claws!"  
Another beast revealed himself. Four long tails and a purple glow. He was slow and tired but looked wise as well. "Kurama calm. We are here under equal terms."  
 Kurama's voice rumbled in his throat. "Don't lecture me-"  
A quiet moment passed and another beast showed up. A slug like creature with six tails and a pale glow.  
"Utakata you made it." Matatabi nodded a welcome. Kurama was looking more and more irritated by the moment. Two more beasts approached. One with a single tail and another with three tails. Finally a seven tailed beast arrived and Matatabi began. "Welcome my friends-" But she was quickly cut short.  
"Friends!? I'm not your friend!" Kurama rumbled. "In fact, I can have you all dead in moments!"  
 "And what of our Jinchuriki?" The three tailed beast replied. Kurama snapped at him and slammed a paw down. "Who cares about mortals!? Who cares about any of you!? I don't need to be around weaklings like yourselves!"  
"SCILENCE!" The one tailed roared.   
Matatabi sighed. "Thank you Shukaku. Let's all just relax now."  
Kurama stared daggers at the two tailed beast but said no more.

Problem(s)?: Nothing actually. I wouldn't have minded this scene but the pressure of the one that actually happened seemed more interesting.

Chapter 21: In this chapter, Kiba is captured and reader-chan hides under a house. Luckily Kiba's family came and saved her but what would have happened if she were caught?

"I know she's around here!" The ninja kicked Kiba down. "Where is she?!"  
Kiba grunted and spat at his feet. "Bite me."  
The intruder looked around to the others and made a hand sign. "Search the area."  
 They nodded and spread out. Kiba pulled himself to his knees, his eyes dart in ny hiding spot only momentarily but the attacker seemed to have noticed it and began to make his way over. My heart leapt in my chest and I forced a shallow breath down. I peaked out from under the porch at his feet only inches away. The man chuckled and shot his hand under. I didn't have time to react before his fingers were around my throat and he dragged me out. I pushed against his arm and struggled but it didn't seem to make a difference. "There you are. You annoying brat." He tossed me down like a rag doll and pushed his leg down on my ribs. "Tell me, your (y/n) aren't you? The girl who can communicate with the tailed beasts?"  
I coughed heavily and moaned lightly. The pain of his weight was making it hard to breathe. "(Y/n) no!" I heard Kiba yell behind me and shuffling like he was trying to do somethijg but the other ninja ran over and knocked him down again.

Problem(s)?: Well it seemed a bit rushed, reader-chan in a problem like that and after the last sentence, I was quickly put in a writer's block.

Chapter 34: This chapter was in Shino's POV when he wakes up from the hospital but I had planned something a bit different.

A raging pain woke me from my slumber. I slowly extended my arm onto the stitching on my waist. It felt numb and thick. I traced my fingers over the stitches then pulled myself up. I still felt drained and let out a grunt as I tossed my legs over the side of the bed. "Where.... Is everyone?" I adjusted my sunglasses and dropped down. My wound felt raw and delicate. I'd have to be careful. My shoes sat beside the bed. I slipped my feet into them then grabbed my jacket that was tossed over the hospital nightstand.  
The sound of muffled talking caught my attention as I stumbled into the hall. I followed the direction into the lobby where a nurse and Sakura were talking.  
"You think he'll be okay?" The nurse asked. Sakura sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to explain it when he wakes up?"  
I decided to make my presence known and walk into the light, the two woman looked up quickly.  
 "It's (y/n) isn't it?"

Problem(s)?: This chapter was supposed to be dark and mysterious. Shino figuring things out quickly ruined the mood. As well as it didn't exactly have the tone I was going for.

Chapter 38: In this chapter, (y/n) and the others die. Of course it's sad! Even though I had it all planned out, I still had the idea to barely make it out alive.

The gas was everywhere in moments. It made my eyes water. I covered my nose and mouth with my sleeve and tried to look around. "Shino! Naruto! Where are you?!"  
 A moment passed and Naruto awnsered. "Over here! I can't see anything!"  
I made my way towards his voice and suddenly knocked right into the ninja. Naruto pulled me up quickly. "(Y/n)? I can't see. How can we get out of this?"  
I coughed and wiped away some droplets of stay tears. "T-The tailed beasts?"  
"That's perfect! We have to find the others and get them to the tailed beasts!"

Problem(s)?: The whole idea was for her to go back home with Shino. I couldn't just change the plans at the very end. Although even with what really happened, I wanted her to go down in some badass kinda way but that didn't really work out at the time.

Chapter 39: (y/n) returns home and finds out her new friends followers her back. What if I told you I had planned for Naruto and the others to take over Mia and the other boy's bodies and Shino was that guy who worked at Starbucks?

"(Y/n) wake up!"  
I moaned and fluttered open my eyes. That voice-  
Ino? My lips felt dry and I needed something to drink. I hand grabbed my shoulder and helped me sit up. I adjusted my eyes and looked at Mia. Except something was different. It just didn't seem like her. I shook my head and looked down. Suddenly everything froze. A shadow fell over my body and I looked back to the demon from before. "Notice anything different?" It asked. I looked back to Mia. Time had froze and I could get a good look. Her eyes were brighter and a familiar look was on her face. "Is that...?"  
"Ino Yamanaka? It is indeed. To pay for their crimes, your friends have been borrowing their bodies." She looked over to the three boys. Kakashi, Naruto, and Kiba apparently.   
"What happened to the real souls?" I gulped. The demon chuckled. "Still there. Only fast asleep."

Problem(s)?: OKAY STOP STOP STOP! This is supposed to be a happy ending! Soul possession?! Nuuu. And how would she get revenge on the boys when her friends ARE them!? This whole idea was just so ridiculous I trashed it in 5 minutes.

What do you think? What was your favorite deleted scene? Your least favorite? Which do you think was the craziest idea and glad I didn't put in the story?


End file.
